Sailing For Treasure, But For The Heart or Gold?
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: Chris Jericho an archaeologist is called upon by John Laurinaitis to locate a piece of history. On the voyage, Chris meets the ex-marine turned security officer John Cena and well, there is an instant attraction - no sex until later chapters folks! Follow the journey to the Galapagos Islands and beyond. Dedicated to CENARKO1986 - Another re-post!
1. The Meet

This whole story is dedicated to CenaRKO1986 who made me realise that Jericho/Cena is a pretty darn good pairing - just read The Doctor and I, Newspapers, Jocks and Nerds trust! Mentions of Laurinaitis/Christian/Otunga/Orton/Barrett/Santino - the cook! and others :) A lot of the places in the story are made up but the item called 'tripscillion' I stole from Merlin oops!

I own nothing! Please R & R if you like :)

* * *

Chris Jericho walked into his office with his briefcase "Chris!"

"Not now Kelly" he hissed back to his secretary, he was in a very foul mood. He'd been denied funding by the museum to travel to the Gahati islands to find the missing Silverstone piece for the museum.

"But you have a visitor" Kelly's voice fell on deaf ears as Chris went into his office, set his briefcase down and sighed heavily. He never noticed the tall, snake like man sauntering in the corner.

"Mr Jericho?"

Chris jerked up suddenly "Can I help you?"

"Your secretary let me in, my name is Mr John Laurinaitis and I am the..." Chris cut him off

"The owner of JL Archaeologists!" Chris was shocked, why was he here in his office?

"Yes that I am. And I come to you with a grave request. I know that you are one of the best archaeologists in America and my father is a big fan of your work,"

"As I am of his, I can't believe he managed to find the yoke's piece, wow, Gareth Laurinaitis son in my office!" his mind was telling him to stop acting like a starstruck whore but he couldn't.

"Yes well, he is on his death bed and you see. I can give him money, I can give him my time, patience and care but he doesn't desire that," John sniffled silently and he waved his hand "He wants to see the tripscillion,"

Chris scoffed, "The tripscillion? It has been lost, for at least a century they say,"

"Well, I have managed to locate it and I want you to lead my team," Mr Laurinaitis locked Chris in a hard stare.

Chris was taken aback "Really?"

"Yes," he took out a cheque book "I can promise you funding for this museum," he began to write on the cheque.

Chris hesitated; this was all a bit random "Maybe with this money you can locate the Silverstone? I understand the museum won't allow you to locate it?"

"Mr Laurinaitis – I, I would love to join you," Chris spoke before he could think - at the end of the day money is what mattered right?

"Please call me John," he shook Chris's hand and they sat together to talk plans.

* * *

Chris was at the docks staring up at the ship that was due to take them to the Galapagos Islands to where the tripscillion was located, had he made the right decision? "Hey, Wanna move out of the way!" a deep voice distracted Chris, and he turned to be met with a tall, strong man with eyes of steel carrying a couple of holdalls "I said move!" he said with a menacing growl

"Alright Randy," a smaller man chirped up with a big smile holding another black holdall

The man called Randy pushed past Chris that made him fall to the ground "Here," the smaller man held his hand out "John Cena. I would apologise for my best friend, but he's always like that," and shrugged

Chris smiled at the man; he had on a tight white crew neck shirt which clung to his biceps and protruding abdominal muscles. "Er, Chris Jericho,"

"The guy running this thing? Nice to meet you," the man flashed his smile complete with dimples and he let go of Chris's hand and proceeded up the ramps to the ship. Chris's eyes following his trail his strong legs and shapely ...

"Oh I know that look," It was Christian, Chris's friend and a junior archaeologist.

"What look?" Chris was startled

"Chris, we're here to find a piece of history, not to chase some ass," he heaved a rucksack on his shoulders.

"Whatever," Chris waved Christian off as a big, black Bentley turned up, out stepped John Laurinaitis with his PA David Otunga.

"Ah, Mr Jericho!" he waved to him as Chris walked up to him to help with his bags,

"Have John and Randy turned up yet?" John asked David who looked at his clipboard

"Oh I ran into them earlier," Chris smiled

"Oh," Both men looked at Chris with caution on their faces.

"What are they? Engineer's for the ship?"

David scoffed "No they're security officer's, don't suppose Barrett was with them? Tall, British guy?"

"Didn't see him, what will we need security for?"

"Well, we're traipsing through jungle; I'd rather have somebody with a gun next to me in case a wild boar comes out of nowhere," David said with hinted sarcasm.

Chris smiled but was still uneasy 'they must have guns in those bags,' he was interrupted by Otunga hissing on the phone "Barrett where the hell are you?"

"Anyway, what do you think of the ship? It's a beaut isn't it, had to call in a favour mind," John laughed and led them up the ramp.

* * *

All the members were sitting in the ship's mess awaiting dinner, Laurinaitis was at the head of the table with David next to him, Chris went to sit down but was pushed by Randy again 'son of a bitch' he muttered,

"You say something Jericho?" Randy spat

"Randy, come on," it was Cena again, he pointed to another seat and Chris sat next to him

"Alright! Grubs up!" it was the cook Santino "Pasta Carbonara,"

"Pasta?" Barrett

"Carbohydrates to keep your energy up Mr Barrett!" Santino barked at him

As they were eating Chris and John started talking "so archaeology?"

"Mm history was a favourite subject of mine it seemed natural. I was more interested in artefacts than fossils which is why I work for the museum, I can still travel but have a base,"

"Mm," John wiped his mouth "any chance of seconds Santino?" the cook grinned and proceeded to fill his plate up.

"Why Mr Cena, you can have all the pasta you want if it makes them biceps even stronger," he ran a finger up John's arm who in return laughed uncomfortably. Chris however felt a tiny twinge of jealousy "So John what's your story?"

"er," John turned his attention back to Chris "ex-marine, I got hit with shrapnel and ended up having to have my spleen taken out – apparently you can't be in the services without one so I got discharged and I've worked in security ever since. "

"You were a marine?" it was Santino still hanging round "how… fascinating,"

"Hey Santino," Chris reddened "me and John were having a personal conversation, I don't remember you being invited,"

Santino scowled "arrive derci,"


	2. Traitor

Booooom.. I own nothing

* * *

John Laurinaitis was in one of the ship's meetings rooms "Ok everyone, I need you to give Mr Jericho your undivided attention,"

Chris stood up nervously, as he looked around the room Christian gave him a reassuring smile; however the security men seemed to be lost in their own world, he coughed before speaking

"Well, I, er,"

"My god," Randy "I was stealing lunch money from guys like this back in 8th grade," this earned a laugh from the majority of the crowd.

"Ok, so we are on course to reach Galapagos in a few days, when we dock around the north of the island we will need to make our way through this village. I er, have been researching the local people and they seem harmless enough – their local dialect is of a Spanish origin. There is plenty of jungle to get through but we shall get to the entrance of the remains of the building of where the tripscillion is located."

"Is it easy to access?" Cena

"Well, the entrance may have been riddled with traps. The local people are very superstitious and they would have laden the building with all sorts of say, curses, traps, sort of like the tombs of Egypt."

Immediately, an alarm sounded on the ship "Will all passengers please make their way below deck to the safety of their cabins"

"Great, this is just what we need!" Barrett

"OMG Do you ever stop complaining Barrett?"

"OK, Sorry men I need to call this meeting short, Chris,"

* * *

"OK tie the lifeboat down!" Cena shouted, his macintosh was severely drenched

"Where the hell has this storm come from? There was nothing on the radar!" Orton

"We can't worry about that now!" Cena shouted but his voice was barely hears over the thrashing of the wind and the heavy patter of rain.

Chris was pacing under the deck "Come on Chris, sit down," Christian grabbed his friend's hand

"Fuck off Christian, I should be helping," Chris stated, really he was worried about John

"I know what you're thinking, he's an ex-marine, I'm sure he's been through something like this before, or even worse!"

Chris shrugged an exited the lower cabin to the staircase, when he reached the deck, he noticed the scene in front of him was total chaos; he tried to look for John when the ship was tossed by the waves and he lost his footing. He grabbed onto a random pole and heaved himself onto his feet, with all the rain and wind he couldn't see very well just shadows of people running around he tried to venture further when he heard his name being called, it was Cena. Turning quickly he saw John moving towards him before a loud scream and a sharp object hitting his head.

* * *

Chris woke with a huge headache; he tried to lift his hand to rub it but was stopped with a strong arm "Easy Jericho,"

He slowly opened his eyes to see John Cena leaning over him, he had some bandage hanging out of his mouth and was lightly massaging his head with his hands. "Mm, John that feels nice,"

John smiled and looked down at Chris, his deep blue eyes staring back at him "You took a nasty knock from a falling mast, quite lucky I got to you in time," John said matter-of-factly with a huge sense of pride in his voice

"You saved me?"

"Well, I was the first to get to you Chris," Chris tried to sit up, but John's strong arms held him down "Easy Chris, please, you've had a concussion,"

"Did you stay with me?"

"Sure did, Christian decided to help with the clean-up then they all went to bed about an hour ago," he looked at his watch.

"What have you done?"

"Well, I stitched the cut up. I mean, I had to shave off some of that pretty blonde hair of yours but it should heal within 5 weeks. The blood is cleaned, you didn't lose too much," he added seeing a flash of worry on Chris' face "And now you're bandaged up. You need to rest - I'll stay with you, gotta wake you every few hours you see,"

"Where'd you learn all of that?"

"I'm a marine, well was. I've dealt with worse on a battlefield," John turned away and looked down at the floor for a second

"Thank you John," Chris touched John's arm lightly, he sat up slowly never losing eye contact with John and gripped onto John's arm. John returned the stare and closed his eyes when Chris face was centimetres from his, their lips lightly touched _

"Is sleeping beauty awake yet?" Santino's drawl could be heard and heavy footsteps on the stairs when he came stumbling through the door "aha, I have cooked up some food for you, to get your strength up – here, drink this!"

* * *

"You know what to do?"

"Yes Sir,"

"The guns are prepped?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Good,"

"I don't understand one thing, why did you bring the nerds if you knew where it was anyway?"

"Fool, why should I risk my neck when someone else can do it for me? I am the 4th richest man in the world - and I love my father. Why would I risk my life travelling through the jungle crawling with animals, enter a supposedly cursed building when someone else can do it for me. You see, I offer them money, make them do the work for me and say they die - no, they do die before they get the money. I win. "

"Sir," the man turned to leave.

"Wait. When the time comes, you will do what is expected of you?"

"Kill my best friend?"

"Yes,"

The man turned to leave without answering.


	3. Not so Innocent

I own nothing..

* * *

"Chris?" John shook Chris awake softly

"Mm?" the older man didn't open his eyes.

"Sorry bud, I gotta wake you up every few hours,"

"Mm ok,"

"You should have a drink,"

Chris opened his eyes to see that John was looking like he was avoiding his eye "John, about earlier"

"Chris, don't worry," John grinned at the older man " All that matters now is you get better,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." John cut him off

"Chris," John hushed the blonde man, "Don't worry," he leant down to Chris's ear "I wanted you to," the hot breath against his ear made him twitch and fog his mind up a little bit. John in return rubbed Chris' cheek softly

"Really?"

"Yes," and without thinking he leant down and kissed Chris softly

As he left Chris' lips the older mans' eyes opened quickly "More,"

"Easy tiger," John grinned "not until you get better,"

* * *

Outside Randy watched the exchange "John & Chris eh?" He scowled; this was going to be harder than he thought now that John was falling flat.

"_Randy I won't leave you!" John had blood splattered over his face and his gun lay on the floor._

"_You have to.." Randy was holding onto his leg wincing "I'm losing too much blood and they're firing from everywhere." _

"_Fuck It," John heaved Randy onto his shoulders_

"_John please, leave me,"_

"_No way man I got your back," Immediately John screamed, he had been hit with shrapnel on his back, he lay under Randy "I'm your best friend Orton, I would never leave you to die, but now it looks like we're going to die together."_

_Luckily, they had been rescued and they had both made a full recovery however, they had to be both discharged from the marines._

He and john had been through so much but the money that Laurinaitis was offering was immeasurable, of course it was worth killing your best friend for and Randy didn't feel the least bit guilty or ashamed.

* * *

"Hey Jericho," Christian walked into the tiny medical room on the ship

"Christian," Chris smiled at the appearance of his best friend.

"I'll leave you two friends alone " Chris smiled after John as he walked away

"OMG, you soppy berk." Christian stated

"What?" Chris' initial expression was of shock but he couldn't help to smirk

"Has something happened?" Christian raised an eyebrow,

"We kissed,"

"Oh this is great, we could be on for one of the biggest treasures ever and you're too busy searching for your heart?"

"Yes, alright Christian no need to have a go," Chris winced "you're hurting me 'ead,"

"I just worry about you man, You need to keep your mind on the job. Besides we're only a day away from Galapagos now," the two friends carried on chatting into the night.

* * *

"Ok, so when will we begin the attack?" Barrett spoke up, Randy sighed and rubbed his temples – this English guy was way too keen to get a gun in his hand and start shooting everywhere.

"it doesn't matter when we attack_" They were interrupted by Cena entering the room,

"Attack?" he was standing by the door with his arms folded.

Orton spoke first "Yes John, you heard Chris, he said the locals are hostile – if they are too hostile then we need to come up with a plan of attack."

"Attack innocent people protecting their land from intruders?" John furrowed his eyebrows together

"Now come on Cena," Barrett started

"John, it's just like back when we were in Iraq. The Iraqis might have been innocent, but they followed a tyrant and they didn't deserve to live because of that remember?"

"I, er," John un crossed his arms and sort of hung his head – he had himself killed innocent people.

"Exactly, you were there killing some of them innocent people as well, it's almost exactly the same ok?" Orton spoke clearly and calmly; he knew John wasn't as guiltless as he looked.

John sighed "Fucking hell Orton. If anyone knows how to guilt trip me, it's you." He walked towards the table where there were plans over the tables.

Randy smacked Wade up the head "You idiot," he hissed "Cena doesn't know of the plan,"

Wade's eyes widened before he could talk Cena began speaking "ok, so according to these plans we can go around this settlement here, but this one – we might have to go straight through," The security men carried on into the night.


	4. Beautiful Sunset

I own nothing - again I stole some more things from Merlin (Aithusa and Hunith) all rights go Julian Capps/Jake Michie and the other guys who write for them!

* * *

Chris kissed John roughly and smiled when John moaned into his mouth "More," Chris' hand travelled down and toyed with John's waistband when the alarm sounded through the ship; the cry of "Land Ahoy!" was heard throughout the ship. Both men groaned "what am I supposed to do with this?" John looked down to see his boner protruding out of trousers Chris smirked "Carry out a controlled explosion?"

"Very funny Jericho," John lightly punched his arm, "Come on,"

Both men went on deck to a blinding sunlight "We did it Mr Jericho!" John Laurinaitis shouted from the stern, he beamed over at the Island, John scoffed "It's just an Island?" and shrugged

"Excuse me, this island contains the missing piece _"

"Blah blah blah Jericho," John smiled and made a mouth movement with his hand

"Well how enlightening, to see that you don't care about this voyage!" Chris stated with sarcasm

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to make camp,"

"Right ok, we shall be camping throughout the journey as it will take three days due to the trek to the building, I believe it's called Aithusa tower?" Laurinaitis looked at Chris who nodded "So Orton, Barrett, Cena, Ryback check the terrain etc. Ryder, Rhodes, Bryan stay here a put up the tents. Santino, please cook us up some dinner and not that pasta Carbonara crap please!" Santino looked genuinely hurt "Jericho, Christian you can stay with me and we'll talk about the locality," Otunga proceeded to set-up a table and chairs for them to sit on.

"OK, I only managed to get a basic plan of Island. I didn't realise that the Island was inhabited by people," Laurinaitis

"Yeah, the Hunith tribe settled about 30 years ago," Christian

"Right, so what would be the best way?"

Chris looked at the basic map "Well, the best thing would be to head east – There's a river, but I don't think it would be a good idea to follow that,"

"Eh? Why not?" Laurinaitis sat up straight

Chris felt quite intimidated then but tensed up, Laurinaitis was paying him dammit – he should listen to his judgement "I'm guessing the river is a supply for the people who live here and why should we risk running into one of them leaving us open to attack?"

John smiled "I like your thinking Jericho. Carry on." he waved his hand at Chris

"Well, then it's the jungle – nothing too nasty in there, just a few poisonous reptiles, insects,"

"Nothing too nasty? Poisonous!" Laurinaitis laughed "not short on humour are you, you Canadians!" the men continued to talk.

* * *

Barrett stretched out "Gonna catch some sleep," All the men had two man tents, they were set up in a square shape, Laurinaitis had the largest tent naturally. Chris decided to invite John to his tent when he returned later to finish what they started earlier "John!" Chris beckoned John to him "Come join me,"

"Wait, come with me." John reached in the tent and grabbed a roll mat "I found this lovely spot when we were scouting," he winked at Chris "You can climb right?"

* * *

"Come on Chris," John held his hand out for the smaller man who climbed above the rock before he could stand up John covered his eyes "OK, keep your eyes closed right?"

John proceeded to roll the mat out for them and led Chris to sit down, John moved behind Chris so he was in between his legs "Ok, Open them,"

Chris opened his eyes with caution and gasped "John, it's beautiful!" They were sitting on a rock face overlooking the small beach and the sun was going down over the sea, it created a lovely pink hue across the sky. Chris looked around a scoped the place which would be home for a week, the dense jungle and the large areas of greenery, "Thank you," he turned around to face John who was grinning at him, dimples and all.

"I thought you might like it," John caressed Chris thigh, "so where were we?"

Chris smirked and attacked John's lips, slowly he teased John's shirt off and pushed him so he was lying on his back, and he leant on his knees and took off his own shirt and admired John's body. "My god Cena – you are just so damn sexy," he dipped down to kiss the V of John's body and his abdominal muscles. John in return caressed Chris back; his cock hardening with each of Chris' kisses. John bucked his hips and chased Chris mouth, leaning on one hand Chris used his other one to trace John's muscles until he reached John's waistband. He casually stroked his erection through his trousers which earned a soft groan from the larger man and a forceful kiss. The feel of John's tongue against his own set Chris on fire and his cock just stood to attention there and then.

"Come on Chris," John eyes fluttered open and he pushed Chris off him so he was now on top, he licked each of Chris' nipples and whilst sucking the skin of his neck, teased his trousers off. Leaving Chris in his boxers he nuzzled his inner thigh and caressed the other, slowly kissing his way back to Chris' groin he took his boxers off and kissed all around it. John began to stroke Chris, still kissing his hips and thighs. "John, please just put your mouth on me," John kissed Chris' cock before returning to his lips, "not until you undress me too." He replied with a smirk, Chris undid the strings on John trousers with his fingers and hooked his toes under the waistband, using his feet he began to slide John's clothes off him slowly, the cold of the soles of his feet making John shiver – which just aroused him even more.

When Chris got to John's knees, he bucked his hips so his own cock rubbed against his and it was like heaven "Oh My God, Johnnnnny," Chris arched his back and felt himself melting into the ground. After John was almost at his peak, he kissed Chris quickly "wait, come back," John ignored the request and started to lick Chris' head "Johnnnnn". Using both his hand and mouth John began to pump Chris quicker ranging from slow to fast and Chris loved every minute of it. When John lightly massaged Chris' balls Chris groaned out and arched again "Johnny I'm so close – come with me, and the sunset," John laughed and the vibrations around his cock caused Chris to arch again "I mean it Johnny, don't torture me," John let Chris go with a pop and kissed the older man deeply and well, passionately. John grabbed both of their cocks together and stroked them together fast and hard "Chris, Oh My God," John felt his head loll back and Chris grabbed it with both his hands "Don't lose contact, I love those deep blue eyes of yours," Chris reached behind John and squeezed his arse with earned a growl from the large man on top of him "Come on Johnny, Come for me." John leant down and kissed Chris' nose as he started to move his hips, the force of that combined with John's large hand stroking him caused Chris to come "Fuck, John" he closed his eyes as his orgasm shattered him "Shitttt!" John followed him after and collapsed onto Chris. They both lay there watching the sunset, naked and happy – Chris smiled to himself who'd have known he'd probably meet the man of his dreams on this voyage? Not him that's for sure.

* * *

Both men made it back to the campsite with sheepish grins on their faces and settled in for the night

John wrapped an arm around Chris and held him close "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you security guys really been called here?"

John sighed "Just in case, you never know – the locals might not want us on their land. Better to be safe than sorry,"

"Yeah but why do you need guns?"

"What else is there?"

"Communication?"

"If there dialect is Spanish – how do we know if they speak any English at all?"

"Well, Er,"

"Chris, one bullet and they will run off scared shitless. Besides it's not like they have a big King Kong hiding out round the back is it?"

Chris chuckled to that and laced his and John's fingers together "Night Johnny Baby,"

"Baby? Seriously?"

"Shhh," Chris shut his eyes.


	5. Chris Question's John's Motives

I own nothing :(

* * *

Chris woke to an empty bed, he frowned when he heard John's voice outside, and he stretched himself out and quickly put a clean shirt on and went out to the 'campsite'. "Morning Jericho,"

"Hey Christian, how's it going,"

"OK, would you like a coffee?"

"What, we are on an isolated island, where the hell have you got coffee from?"

"Erm, you see that Big ship on the water? Well it still has a boiler for hot water,"

Chris palmed his head over his own stupidity and Christian patted him on the back, "you look different today?"

"eh, what really?"

"Joking! Black, one sugar right?" Chris nodded at his friend as John made his way over to him

"Morning, sleep ok?"

"Yeah, I was a bit disappointed not to wake up next to you?"

"Comes from Marines, yano getting up early," John shrugged; he didn't seem he normal cheery self.

Chris sensed something was wrong "Is everything ok?"

"I'll er, tell you later," John tried to smile at Chris

"CENA!" Barrett barked

"Later,"

Chris frowned, they'd had a lovely night what was different this morning?

* * *

"Right what we can do - is swim," Cena

"Seriously?" Barrett

"Yeah, I mean we can't just go traipsing through a village" Cena

"Yeah, you can hold your breath for a minute can't you Barrett?" Randy said who smirked at Cena

"Listen you two, just because I wasn't a marine doesn't mean I'm not as good at the job as you,"

"Are you sure?" Cena

Barrett stuck two fingers up at Cena "Besides, we can use reed plants as a snorkel,"

"eh?" Barrett furrowed his eyebrows together

"Reed plants have a hollow stem, cut the end off and when you're underwater you can breathe using that," Randy

"Ooooh,"

* * *

Chris was sitting on a rock staring out at the sea, John sighed when he saw him he should apologise for being so short with him earlier. "Chris?"

The blonde didn't turn around "Come on Chris, I'm sorry about earlier," John glanced over his shoulder "I'm worried,"

"About me?" Still Chris wouldn't look at him

"Listen," John knelt down opposite Chris and stared into his eyes "The guys are being very secretive, Randy's not the Randy I know – I don't know what they are planning but you need to be wary ok,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, maybe they're planning to attack the villages take something precious from the locals or whatever but I want you to know that you're safe with me ok, I won't do anything that compromises your safety," Chris looked away from John, sensing defeat John got up.

"John?" John swiftly turned back

"Yeah,"

"When you were a marine, did you ever ... Kill anyone?"

John hesitated but the truth is what mattered "Yes,"

"So how do I know that you're not in on their little scheme?"

"Chris are you being serious? Why would I pre-warn you if I was?"

"I don't know, but they are your friends - why would you go against them?"

"Because I know them. Randy's an asshole 50% of the time, but the other 50 he's a dangerous son of a bitch, Barrett he just wants to get a weapon in his hands and use it, Ryback, he's got more screws loose than a mental patient, Besides you mean more to me than my friends right now."

"I," Chris folded his arms "You're a murderer,"

"What Chris? Where has this come from?"

"From the way I see it all of a sudden you're having meetings with them and discussing things behind my back, knowing your history – don't I have a right to be concerned?"

"Chris, you're just being paranoid" John held his hands up

"Did you ever kill someone for the thrill of it?" Chris was getting riled up

"I will not answer that question,"

"I'll take that as a yes! You killed innocent people,"

"What, Chris," John was deeply hurt by what Chris was saying why was he saying things? He moved forward towards the older man "Chris! Listen to me, last night was perfect for me, for us, I am sorry I was being uncommunicative this morning but I couldn't just come up to you and say hey, my best buddy – he's thinking of raiding a village could I?"

Chris stopped, he'd never thought about that, but rather than admit he was wrong he took off oblivious to John's shouts.

* * *

John went back to camp he had an unreadable expression on his face, he went to the campsite "guys, we have a problem with Jericho,"

Christian laughed "What's he done now?"

"He's gone walkies," John stated harshly – his mind was fuming, why would Chris walk off like that?

"Great, this is just what we need," Otunga started panicking and waving his arms everywhere.

"Ok Otunga, while you stand there looking for an idiot I'm gonna go out there and look for him," he went into a tent and came out with a gun, he checked the ammunition and cocked it. Barrett and Ryback followed suit, Randy was busy having one of them suspicious, secretive conversations with Laurinaitis so had to miss out on this little adventure.

* * *

Chris was an idiot, he should of just let John explain himself, apologise and then he would be back in those big strong arms again. Now he was stuck in the middle of nowhere on a stinking island. He looked up; the sunset didn't look so beautiful now, he kicked a random stone into the bushes of the jungle and carried on in some random direction. A sharp snap of a twig made him stop; he heard heavy breathing and slowly turned around, his eyes widened with fear as a puma was crouched down in front of him. The cat was as black as night, its fangs as sharp as a butcher's knife, and long killer claws. Chris gasped, he kept himself fit but he couldn't outrun a puma surely? "Well, I gotta try," he turned rapidly and legged it and the puma quickly followed.

"OhMyGod!" Chris managed to get out with laboured breaths the cat was still growling behind him "this is so goddamn unfair, he's got 4 legs, I only got two!" Just then the cat managed to scratch Chris's left leg, the man let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground hard. The puma began to circle him as he cried in pain "Fuck's sake!" all Chris could think of was being with John last night and how nice it was, how perfect why did he have to fuck it up? The cat began to hiss at him, he was in trouble as it eased up on its hind legs it started to jump him and Chris squeezed his eyes tight shut but instead of being mauled he heard a loud gun shot and felt liquid hit his face.

"CHRIS!" It was John who rushed to his side and he pressed a hand to Chris's leg who winced. As John ripped off part of his shirt neither of the men noticed Barrett and Ryback shots at the cat again and proceeded to kick it, John wiped the blood off Chris' face and went to wrap the fabric around Chris' leg and heaved him on his shoulder "this is becoming a habit me saving you yano," John smirked and adjusted Chris' body on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry John," the whisper was barely audible

"Don't worry about that now, I told you; you were safe with me – even if you didn't believe me," John made sure those last words came out sympathetically as to not offend Chris

"I do believe you, honestly, I, I,"

"Come on, we need to get you back to camp – please try and sleep," John looked towards Barrett and Ryback who were staring at the now mangled cat with big smiles and shook his head 'stupid young men' "Come on guys,"

Chris was whispering again "Thank you baby," John sighed to himself and started walking back to the camp.


	6. Welcome to Jungle

I own nothing :( - I was gonna split this into two but I wanted to end it with them leaving the beach and start the next chapter with them in the jungle. Enjoy :)

* * *

"OMG" it was Christian who ran to his friend in shock noticing the blood and the drowsy look on Chris face. John laid Chris down on a roll mat and ushered Christian for a first aid kit "he was this close to getting mauled to death by a puma!", John unwrapped the fabric and got some alcohol wipes to wipe the blood, Chris was starting to fidget "Chris please, the pain won't last much longer, please be patient," John looked at the cleaned wound, the cut was thick but not too thick that you could see bone – Christian watched as John did his work "you're very lucky Chris, any lower and that cat could have had your Achilles heel." John placed a large plaster over the cut and bandaged Chris' leg up, he grabbed one the fold up chairs and rested Chris' leg on it "OK, try not to move, keep the leg like this so the blood can flow back to the heart and avoid clotting," John stood up "Thanks John," Christian smiled at the younger man who went by the coast to wash his hands of Chris' blood.

* * *

"Fucking Jericho!" Laurinaitis was back on the ship he was in the weaponry and he had chucked a few AK's off the shelf, Orton, Barrett, Ryback and Otunga stood in silence "We have lost a day because of him!" he face contorted with frustration "All I wanted him to do was take us to Aithusa so I can get the tripscillion from him! GRRR!"

"Sir It's a minor setback, only 24 hours," Otunga spoke with caution

"A MINOR SETBACK!" Laurinaitis grabbed Otunga by hs collar and lifted him off the floor "Yes a minor setback, but what you fail to see David. Is that there is a dormant volcano on the island," he let Otunga down "And I have instructed our colleagues Mark and Paul to fly overhead and drop explosives in the volcano," Laurinaitis rubbed his temples.

Orton frowned, "why?" Barrett asked

"Because, you British bog brain," he spoke with a harsh tone "then it would look like the volcano caused the death of all those nitwits out there," he pointed in the general direction of the shore where the campsite was.

Orton folded his arms "Sir?" his brain was trying to work a million miles an hour "Are you telling me that if we don't get off this island in a certain amount of time then we will all be blown to bits and drowned in hot, boiling lava?"

"Yes, and I won't get my money and I won't get my column inches!" Laurinaitis huffed

"Forget your money!" Orton bunched his fists "We could die! Those innocent villagers will be slaughtered!" he fixed Laurinaitis with a cold, steely gaze.

"Ahaaa," Laurinaitis continued to laugh "Please, please don't tell me that now you are, ha, you are growing a conscious?" he clapped "well done Randall, you weren't so opposed with my other proposition,"

"Fuck your propositions," Randy turned to leave

"RANDY!" Laurinaitis stayed on his feet as he shouted, his face reddening with anger "Randall Orton, you get back here right now!"

Randy rested a hand on the doorknob and sighed "You answer to me now, wherever I go, you follow, when I say jump you say how high!" Laurinaitis spat, Randy gritted his teeth together and walked back to the group.

* * *

"John?" it was Christian, John was busy packing his bag pack for when they would move tomorrow; he jerked his head up to look at Christian "Chris wants you,"

"IS he HURT?"

"Nah, but I'm sure some pain killers would please him,"

"Sure," he fished around for some and grabbed a bottle of water

"Hey Jericho," John sat down near Chris' head and rested his arm under his head "swallow," he held the bottle to his lips so he could have the tablets.

"John, I'm sorry." John placed a finger to Chris' lips

"I heard you the first time, it's ok – we all say things we don't mean when we're angry,"

"I swear Johnny, I didn't mean any of it – I, I want to be with you," Chris blushed as he said that

John smiled "when we get off this island we can think about it,"

Chris hardened inside, he was offering an apology to John and he was brushing him off! He grabbed John's head to pull him in a hard kiss after a few seconds John's mouth opened and Chris forcefully placed his tongue in John's mouth, who seemed happy to receive it. When they both needed air Chris stared at John "Why can't you think about it now? I want you John, I need you and I, think I'm falling for you,"

John returned the stare and lifted a hand to Chris' cheek, he placed a soft kiss on his nose "Well, you're lucky I'm falling for you too. Now please, rest."

Chris grinned from ear to ear "One more kiss," John granted him the request before leaving Chris in peace.

John looked into the distance to see Laurinaitis, Orton, Barrett and Ryback in one of the ship's lifeboats he waved half-heartedly as they all acknowledged him, he helped moor the tiny boat

"why did you go back?" he asked

"Barrett forgot the ammunition," Randy sighed

Cena smirked "Nice Barrett, Nice,"

"Now listen you two_" Wade was cut off by Laurinaitis

"Men now is not the time, John?" he turned to look at Cena "Is Mr. Jericho fit to walk tomorrow?"

"Erm, well he might need some support but I'm sure we can make a stick out of a tree branch or something," John shrugged

"Good. We start out at first light." With a wave of his hand Mr Laurinaitis walked off to his own tent.

John frowned at the other men "what's the rush?"

Otunga answered first "He won't let on, but I think his father's condition is worsening – I think he wants to go home and be by his side. I believe he just wants to find the tripscillion as soon as else, if his father passes on he might view all of this as a waste of time and money,"

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to question," John

"Don't worry John," David reassuringly patted his arm and followed his boss to his tent.

* * *

"Chris?" John whispered trying to shake the blonde awake who mumbled slightly, John pursed his lips "Come on Blondie," he tried to sound sterner but it came out as a laugh.

"Johnnny," Chris reached out for his arm "why are you disturbing me? I was having a very good dream," Chris smiled sleepily

"Was I in it?"

"Yes,"

"Pfft, it must have been a brilliant dream then," John got out of his sleeping bag

"Yeah, you, me, naked…" Chris turned his head to side with a huge smile on his face, his eyes jerked open when he felt John's mouth on his skin dangerously close to his groin.

"Oh, so you're awake – get up, we leave in 20 minutes," John blew across where he just kissed which sent Chris into full arousal mood and left the tent

"JOHN!" John popped his head back in with a huge grin "you are such a tease,"

John winked at Chris suggestively.

* * *

"Ok," Laurinaitis was trying to direct traffic "Orton I want you on the back, Cena in front and Barrett, Ryback go parallel to each other but opposite, so we have a diamond shape. That way, if we are attacked, those without guns can be covered with those that are,"

"Eh? How," Barrett

"Think about it Barrett, those without guns are in the middle so if we get fired on we can huddle together and have all corners covered,"

"Oh," Barrett laughed at himself

"Stupid git," Mr Laurinaitis huffed "Right guys make sure you have all the provided ammunition. Ryback! Share it equally; I know how greedy you can be with a gun! It doesn't bother me what other weaponry you have but please keep knives, batons close to you so they are easy to reach,"

"Pfft," it was Christian "the way he's going on about it you'd think he was expecting an attack,"

"Right, Ryder will be our supply guy," the young, spiky haired guy puffed his chest out proudly "He has a certain amount of water, dried food etc so please use it sparingly, er, have I missed anything?"

David Otunga shook his head at his boss "Great, let's get going!" Mr Laurinaitis clapped his hands together.

Chris walked up to John with his bamboo stick and map in hand, "You ready Jericho?"

"More than ready," John squeezed Chris' hand as they got in formation and started to walk towards the jungle.

* * *

Hmm.. I wondered if I was going too far with the volcano idea - but it is a story right? Lemme know what ya'll think.


	7. Sex On The Job

I own nothing. - Sorry folks this is just a filler with some sex at the end, I lost a bit of creativity for this one as I don't want to draw out trek but I still want a fair few more chapters. Again A big SHOUT-OUT to CENARKO1986 :D and to all of you for following, thanks for your interest.

* * *

Chris was softly treading on mud; he was by no means scared but the way in which John, Randy and the others carried their guns crouched slightly and poised at any time made him feel uneasy it was like Christian said 'it's like they were waiting for an attack.' John came to the fork and proceeded to hold out his right hand and the rest followed as he moved ahead 30 paces or so, he held a hand up. He made a sort of wavy motion "You must be joking?" Barrett stated.

"SSSSHHHHHHH!" everyone shushed at him, Chris glanced over John's shoulder and noticed a puddle, it was at least 30 metres long and heavens know how deep it was. There was no way around it so they had to go through it. Lead by John they walked through the pool the water came up to a least waist high, still John stayed focused and raised his AK-47. Immediately a loud gasp was heard everyone turned to their right and noticed a type of bird – a cross between an albatross and a heron. "It's an Alibiing!" Orton hissed "they are blind," the whisper was barely audible "they use their sense of smell, sound and touch to find water/food,"

"Everybody stay incredibly still – even if it comes near us!" Cena murmured

As usual, Barrett and Ryback had their guns cocked and pointed towards the bird "Don't even think about firing!" that stern tone belonged to Laurinaitis "I don't want you to attract unwanted attention to us," The bird made some sort of cawing sound and seconds later more birds appeared to drink from the puddle and all the men wanted to groan.

"Fucks sake," Barrett muttered

* * *

"According to the map there was a settlement ahead, Cena managed to climb up and he saw it – they're easily a mile away. We should be safe to stay here," Orton "I'll take first watches, It's now 10:15," he looked at his watch.

"10:15?" Barrett "you mean we've been trekking for 12 hours!"

"Barrett, you are really making a name for yourself as the biggest complainer I've ever met," Laurinaitis.

"Yes Wade, so make sure you get a good night's sleep as we'll be doing it again tomorrow," Cena, Barrett huffed very loudly.

John entered his tent to find Chris waiting for him "Hey, I'll be taking watch at 3am."

"Will you be ok with that?" Chris asked concerned

"Of course, Blondie. I keep telling you, don't worry about me," he lay down and Chris sprawled across his chest, John laced their fingers together over his abs and closed his eyes.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you tell me about your life in the Marine's?" Chris spoke cautiously

John sighed "I'd rather not, it's just I don't want my past to cause another argument,"

"It won't, I just want to know more about you,"

"I didn't have the best upbringing so I was packed off to military school. It was then I met Randy, we clicked straight away. I remember when I first put my name on the dotted line, I was so excited. I was packed off to Israel first, but I didn't kill anyone until I was sent to Iraq."

"You don't have to carry on if you don't want to," Chris whispered softly

"The Iraqis were shooting from everywhere, they opposed us being there – but we were protecting the Iraqi people from their own brothers. Sadam's followers were mean, nasty people, one of the men was goading all the children – he was hitting the women. So I fired at him, I didn't have time to think as one of his mate's was firing at me so I had to defend myself and I carried on shooting. It doesn't particularly phase me, I don't feel guilty killing the enemy but I don't feel the need to shoot a gun aimlessly like Mr Complainer out there."

"That's good though right John?"

"At the end of my day, I am fighting for my country – my life was in danger so I defended myself, and therefore defended my country,"

"I couldn't be prouder of you,"

John hugged Chris to him and then let go "Sorry Blondie, my turn to watch."

* * *

John was lying down on his front with his gun in front of him, he had it leant against a wooden log –he was facing away from the tents and he was sharp awake, not even a cry of birds or other wild animals could deter him.

Chris came out of his tent, he couldn't explain it. He felt cold and lonely without John.

"Declare yourself," John spoke with a hard tone.

"Chris!" he hissed back

John didn't move away from his position instead Chris joined him on his stomach and put an arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear "I was lonely, thought I'd come and join you," still John didn't move, Chris decided to move his hand down to Jon's arse and gave it a tight squeeze, this time the younger man jerked "Chris, I'm working here,"

"I need working too you know," he casually licked John's earlobe "Come on Johnny,"

John's stayed put and it was it was taking all his strength not to give into Chris, "No? Fine, I'll do all the work," Chris forcefully moved John so he was sitting up against the log

"Chris, I mean it,"

"Well your dick doesn't," Chris lifted John shirt up and kissed all the skin he could, he wanted John so bad – it had to be tonight, in the middle of the jungle. John wouldn't let him kiss his lips so he had to settle for his neck as he began sucking the skin there he undid John's camo trousers, they still smelt of that puddle from earlier - but nothing would stop Chris getting what he wanted tonight. He began to stroke John slowly still sucking the skin of his neck, John's pre-cum causing his movements to slide quickly Chris tried to look at John but his face was held firmly ahead of him "No reaction huh?"

Chris dipped down and starting licking all over John's cock, he swallowed him whole and licked the head teasingly and just as Chris ran his tongue on the vein on the underside of John's cock did the smaller man finally groan, Chris laughed and the vibrations made John move his hips slightly – ha, he was losing his resolve. Chris let John go and took his own shorts off, he was now completely naked and he felt a bit vulnerable as John was still fully clothed, but he stood firm against John who was still sitting down and beckoned his head to his own cock. John tried to hold firm but it was no use the heat and the smell was too much for him and he starting playing with Chris cock using his hand and his tongue, Chris gripped the back of John's head and smiled.

He casually grabbed one of John's hands and moved them to his entrance; John hesitated so Chris laid a hand on his cheek "I want this," and John moved on finger inside Chris with his thumb he began stroke the skin in between Chris' balls and his hole which pleased Chris to no end "More," John added another finger and with his mouth still on Chris' cock he began to pump his fingers in time with his sucks when Chris was so close he pulled out of John's mouth and lowered himself down onto John's own cock "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wanted you inside me since you introduced yourself to me," the hot breath against his ear made John feel all warm inside, Chris placed a hand on John's shoulder and another on his pec, he lowered himself down at a slow pace and they both froze. John because of the stretch and Chris because he felt so full "Come on Blondie, you wanted this," Chris rested his weight on his knees and began a gruelling rhythm. John quickly forgot about his watching duties and sat up straight and grabbed Chris' hips to force him down, with his right hand he gripped onto the hip and rolled his head back. Chris moved his hand from John's shoulder to his neck and John used his left hand to stroke Chris who let out a very low moan. John used his death grip on Chris' hip to tip him backwards this small movement causing John's tip to hit Chris' prostate who dug his nails into John's skin. John smirked and stroked Chris faster, John could feel Chris tighten around him and quickly forced Chris back for a hard kiss, this simple action causing both men to come uncontrollably. John managed to keep anyone noise from escaping his mouth but he held a hand against Chris' mouth as he had an inkling he would scream the island down.

Chris collapsed onto John, his hot breath flowing onto his neck. John wrapped his arms around the man and kissed his nose "You know, if we had been attacked we would have both been in deep shit,"

"I don't care, I love you."

"What?" John jerked suddenly.

"I said I love you,"


	8. Just Go, I'll Be Ok

Another filler folks - sorry, man I should really proof-read more! I own nothing :(

* * *

John still had his arms wrapped around the older man who looked at him with some hopefulness "I, er,"

"It's ok Johnny, when the time is right you'll say it," Chris lifted himself off John's lap and went inside the tent, John sighed heavily as he went to go back to his gun when something growled at him; he looked to his left and saw a boar heavily breathing and staring right at him.

Slowly John moved backwards he left his AK on the log and wrapped his left hand around his Glock and reached in his boot for his knife. He continued to walk backwards, the animal following him until he reached Orton's tent and emitted a low whistling noise. Orton's eyes jerked open, he knew that noise from anywhere, it was a marine code for help, he whistled back to signal that he'd heard the noise. "Wild Boar," John whispered in a rushed tone, he was still walking backwards, Randy slowly unzipped the tent and climbed out swiftly following the boar he raised his right arm and threw the knife at the boar. It clipped the ear but not enough to do damage. Immediately the boar turned around and started in on Randy. Like a fox John bent down to retrieve Randy's knife and with his own plunged them both into the back of the animal. It let out a strangled scream which of course awoke the other campers who all exited there tents, Barrett grinned sadistically and pointed his gun at the dying creature.

"NO Wade!" Randy tried to dive to the Brit but to no avail, he had already fired a shot immediately after a couple of seconds they all heard a human cry, then many more like a rally call

"Nice going Wade, now the whole Island knows we're here," Randy smacked him hard on the head.

"Forget about that, we need to get out of here, everybody pack up your things quickly now!" Laurinaitis

"What the hell?" Christian

"Shut up!" the rich man hissed "We need to get as far away from here as we can, Chris, what direction?"

Chris who had remained quiet at this point spoke up timidly "I, er,"

"C'mon Chris," John walked up to the blonde "Which way?"

"Phew," Chris took out a deep breath "We head east,"

There was mad panic as the gang tried to pack up everything "Wait?" Cena strained his ears "What's that?" There was hub bub of a noise and in the distance, they could make out fire "Oh Shit," Randy hoisted his bag pack on his shoulders "Right, guys take these," he handed out little L.E.D. lights "Put them on the front of your shirt, say your collar or over your pocket. If we get lost at all we can track each other with these ok?" he quickly grabbed his knife; cleaned it and did the same to John's before passing it back to him.

The noise from the villagers was getting louder Cena raised an hand to Randy's shoulder "See you on the other side,"

"WAIT!" Chris shouted "Guys, head East until you come to a river ok? From that point we need to take another direction,"

Everyone oked it and quickly said goodbye Chris turned to John "OK, I want you to take this," he was holding out his gun, he placed some ammunition in Chris' hand "If something happens, keep running until you hit that river, don't worry about me, don't worry about Christian, don't worry about any of these guys. Promise me." Chris nodded

John looked around the group and then kissed Chris hastily, he held out his hand "Come on Blondie," and then everyone went their own separate ways.

* * *

John's grip on Chris hand was like a death grip, jumping over logs, swerving plants and splashing quickly through puddles was having a tiring effect on Chris he was running out of energy quickly, as he day dreamed of other things he heard John cry out, the younger man fell to the floor in pain. As Chris went to his body, he gasped at what he saw, an arrow was sticking out of John's leg before he could touch it John grabbed his arm "Go," his voice was laboured.

"I won't,"

"Chris please, you promised,"

"John, I love you. Please don't send me way,"

In the distance the sound of the villagers was loudening, "Chris, take the gun and keep going to the river, if this was meant to be. I'll find you soon enough. Please,"

"John I,"

"Go,"

Chris willed the tears not to come but they did, he leant down and kissed John softly – however the younger man grabbed his head and hardened the kiss which completely crumpled Chris' resolve.

"Go," John whispered and before he let go of Chris' hand, another arrow landed by Chris' feet and out of horror and shock he ran. The shouts and yells from the villagers echoing off the jungle greenery. Running as fast as his feet could take him, the rush of him and what had just happened made the tears flow freely from his eyes as he went to wipe them away he bashed into someone.

"Chris?"

"Christian!" Chris smiled at the thought of his best bud standing next to him.

"What the hell happened? How dare you go off with lover boy and not your best friend!" Christian rapped him on the shoulder "Where is Cena?"

"I, I had to leave him, I," Chris sniffled slightly

"It's ok, come on, we should head to the river,"

"What about John?"

"He's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Chris frowned at that odd comment from Christian but followed his friend, before he took off, he looked behind him. There were shouts, screams and yells all in a completely different language and an ever blazing fire "I Love you John,"


	9. Rescued

Sorry for late update folks - btw the Alibiing is a name I made up baha!.. I own naffin'!

* * *

Chris and Christian had stopped running and were now creeping along the path, the sky was starting to get light and they could make out shapes. "Hold it," Christian held his hand up "I think we're_" before he could finish Chris ran behind him and he ended up falling into the river, luckily there was no current and it was shallow so Christian didn't get tossed away however a group of muffled laughter filled the air.  
"Christian, I am so sorry!" Chris said between laughter, out of the greenery came Otunga, Barrett, Ryback and Ryder who were all laughing as well, as Chris carried on laughing Orton grabbed his shirt collar "Where's John?"

"I, I,"

"Don't bullshit me, I saw you and him leave together, where is he?" Orton's eyes narrowed

"He told me to leave him behind; he said it was ok," Chris's eyes started to watered from the memory of John and Randy's vicious glare

"What happened Jericho?" Barrett touched his shoulder

Chris turned to the British man "We were running, he was hit with an arrow, he told me to leave he said it would be ok,"

"You left him? You bastard," Randy let Chris go and held his head in his hands

"I'm so-sorry, he told me it would be ok,"

"You're not sorry," Randy spat "You left him there and saved your own skin, you're an fucking coward!"

Barrett stepped in between the two men "Come on Randy,"

"No I won't – you never leave a man behind," Randy slapped Chris across the face, Ryback intervened and managed to hold Randy back from creating further damage.

"OK," Christian "the best thing we can do is waiting for Mr Laurinaitis,"

"What are you doing?" Barrett hissed in a whisper "this is good, now you don't have to actually kill him!"

"He's still my best friend," and with that Randy walked off.

* * *

John was awaken by a pain in his right leg, someone was chanting and massaging the leg, in shock John jerked his leg back "stay," someone whispered John tried to locate the voice but couldn't, the man finished chanting and looked up at John "Hello, my name is Rey,"

"OMG," the Hispanic man looked the size of a child and held a big grin "You speak English?"

"We all do," another voice chimed in, this belonged to a much taller man who had on a tribal headdress "Rey here is our resident witch doctor, I am Alberto,"

John couldn't help but smile "thank you, really, thank you, my name is John"

"Jhon," John smiled at the mis-pronunciation "This island has long been left unspoilt by tourists – apart from avid bird watchers,"

"Yeah, my group and I ran into a bunch of Alibiing earlier."

"Ah the Alibiing, taste great with coconuts," Rey chimed in

"You have come for the tripscillion,"

John's eyes widened "yes,"

"Where do you seek to find it?"

"I, I don't know. We landed north of the island and headed east; our leader suggested we stop at the river and take another direction, but I don't know where that direction is," John shrugged

Alberto raised a finger to his lips "you were heading into the wrong direction," he replied bluntly "Our fore fathers were not fools, you are heading into a trap,"

"I must go and find them, tell them," John tried to stand but was ushered down by Alberto

"NO, now you must rest,"

"Please someone I care greatly about was with them,"

"I'm sorry, you must rest to get your strength up,"

* * *

The rest of the group were lying around "fuckin' Laurinaitis, he tells us we have a time limit and he's the one who hasn't turned up," Barrett huffed - as if on cue, the team heard footsteps and all ushered into a huddle and out appeared Laurinaitis.

"Sorry boys, Here," he held out some small fruits "they're tasty,"

As the men gorged on the food he looked around "Where's Cena?"

He looked at Jericho who had his face to the floor "He left with you didn't he?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it,"

Laurinaitis hardened and looked at his watch "Come on we've got to get going. Let's find this tripscillion and get out of here,"

"What about John?" Randy scowled

"Forget it," Laurinaitis barked

"You can't, you never leave anyone behind - The Armed Forces Code!" he held his hands out.

"Randy, If John made it out he would have the common sense to get back to the ship – now please, we have to get to the tripscillion before the villagers seek to find us or we'll never make it out of here,"

Christian walked over to Chris and bent down infront of him "Come on Jericho,"

Chris sniffled " I, I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back,"

Christian sighed "Well then he's not worth it, please lets just find the piece and we'll go home,"

"I don't want to, I feel so lost and unsafe without John," Chris folded his arms

"Good," Randy came over with his arms folded "It's your fault he's not with us now,"

"Come on Randy – Chris didn't exactly shoot the arrow at John's foot," Christian protested

"Did you just answer me back?" Randy turned sharply

"Well, you were blaming my friend for something he didn't do,"

Randy stepped forward "Listen to me Christian, don't you ever talk to me like that again. I have killed a man before and unless you want to end up dead – stay out of my way," he held a hand up. Christian scoffed and then swung his right fist at Randy

"CHRISTIAN!"

"RANDY!" the two men started a fist fight ignoring the others

"THE PAIR OF YOU PACK IT IN NOW!" Laurinaitis reddened "NOW EITHER YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER OR I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Laurinaitis picked up an AK-47, cocked it and walked off "er Chris, which direction?"

* * *

John again woke up he yawned loudly "Ah you're awake!" John looked to see a middle aged woman with long curly black hair "My name is Melina, I am Alberto's wife" she gather together a wooden bowl "Drink this, fresh water from the river," John sipped the cool water "Thank you," outside their was a loud array of shouts the lady called Melina huffed "They are trying to play a game, Basquet ball? I think?"

John initially frowned "Oh, Basketball!" John got up and stood straight, his leg was almost fully healed and pain free, he exited the little tee pee and saw Rey, Alberto and some children all arguing and trying to hit this leather bound round ball. "Hey?" he looked around "HEY!"

"Ah Jhon!" Rey, John smiled he didn't think his name was that difficult to pronounce properly.

"What are you doing?" he held a finger to his lips

"We want Basquetbwall" one of the kids shouted

"Basketball huh?" he picked up the ball and began to hit it to the floor and catch it "That's a very popular sport where I come from,"

"Jhon," Alberto "Could you teach us?"

"Of course," he looked around "OK, how about you kids go find us some sticks?" the all ran off with smiles on their faces "OK, you guys just relax, I'll set up the court" he found a tree and began to rip some leaves off the branches, he proceeded to wrap it on itself to make a ring shape "a hoop!".  
When the children came back with the sticks John laid them out all around the ground to make a court "OK," he admired his handiwork for a second when something caught his eyes Melina and Alberto were standing together with about 6 children; he easily heard Melina tell Alberto she loved him and him return it, John felt a bit sad inside, he's only known Chris for a week tops – could he really be in love with him? And if he was, why didnt he say anything?

* * *

Phew.. that was a bit rushed folks. Hopefully have a few more chapters this weekend but you know Olympics and all that and it's in ma hometown - the blaaaady East End of Laaaandan! Haha. Thanks for Reviews guys - yo da bestt.


	10. Kindness is The Greatest Wisdom

Character death - or is it? This is a filler again folks, again - more chap's coming soon, lot of the names again are made up or I have taken from Merlin (no idea why, it just came to me) . Thanks for the reviews - CENARKO1986

I own nothing :)

* * *

The group came to a hill and they all looked at Chris with anticipation, he however was lost in his own world therefore Laurinaitis tapped him hard on the shoulder. "Chris?"

"I, er," Chris shook his head "Does anyone have a pair of binoculars?"

Barrett gave Chris his set "Thanks Wade," Chris looked to his left over the distant jungle hoping he could find John but instead he saw it "Aithusa Tower!"

Laurinaitis snatched the bino's out of Chris' hand and looked to the left "It's beautiful,". A stone building stood below them three storeys high, infected with moss but you could still see statues of warriors, "Come on then," Laurinaitis instinctively moved forward before missing a step as he grabbed onto Orton, the taller man missed his footing and collapsed onto the floor and proceeded to roll down the hill "SHIT!" the group could all hear his cries of pain and their was a gasp of horror as his head smacked into a large rock at the bottom of the hill. Randy had blood over his head and he didn't get up when the group shouted to him.

"Randy!" all the men clamoured down to be met with his lifeless body, Laurinaitis showed the slightest bit of emotion "Randy," as he reached over and prodded his body.

* * *

John was laughing; he was now pain free and wildly dribbling the leather ball around. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated as the children all shouted at him, as he lifted a kid on his shoulders to score he felt an immense amount of pride wash over him.

"Jhon?" Alberto was calling him; he put the child down and walked over to the chief tribesman.

"Chief?"

"I remember you saying that someone you cared about was in the jungle,"

John's smile dropped and he felt a pain in his stomach "Yeah, Chris." John sat down and held his head in his hands "I miss him,"

"Jhon, you have helped this village in the short amount of time you have been here, I want to give you a gift,"

"Oh I can't chief- it's only a basketball court! You saved me, without you and your tribe I might not be here,"

"So modest Jhon, please come with me," Alberto led John into a tee pee and he felt uneasy, he went into marine mode – for his part this could be a trap, he went down to tie his lace as he felt his knife still attached to his ankle.

Instead Alberto, Rey, Melina and some other men were in the tee pee. "John, I'd like you to meet my eldest son's Epico, Primo and Chavo."

The men bore huge grins on their faces and John grimaced was this going to be a 6 on 1? Alberto instead ushered John into another room and inside was a few hundred tiny candles all lit. In on end of the room was a plush cushion and on top rested a shiny piece of metal  
"Jhon, you have to understand. My great grandfather came to Galapagos years ago, he too desired the tripscillion, he had heard in his native México that it was a small piece made of gold very valuable," John breath caught in his throat, a real piece of gold?

"When he came he fell in love, not with the piece, but with the Island, he sought to inhabit it with a new tribe. But back in México people had betrayed him and blabbered to the rich people so they came seeking the tripscillion for themselves. My great grandfather found it and strived to keep it away from them, since then he has kept it here, in this hut under the protection of the Hunith tribe and he has riddled the Aithusa tower with traps," John blew out a breath he was holding "So I am giving it to you,"

"What!"

"You have been so kind, I can tell you are not like the Orton guy or the tall one with the funny accent,"

"I how do you know about them?"

The chief smirked "I have been watching your group since my men spotted a ship making it's way here,"

John's mouth made an 'o' shape "Chief this is a piece of your history. It should stay with you and your family,"

"I want you to have it, I know you will take good care of it," Alberto lifted the piece and kissed it before placing it in John's hands.

"Chief Alberto, I don't know what to say," John looked down at the piece, it was easily solid gold. It felt heavy in his hands and held three points on it like a simple triangle his thought was distracted by Alberto "Now, we must hurry and find this Chris you care so much about,"

"Wait what?"

"I am not stupid Jhon," Alberto scolded him "my sons have seen your party reach the Aithusa - they are unaware if it has been entered yet," John's eyes widened

"So, there will be no tripscillion, they will be walking into a trap."

"Exactly,"

John hurried and placed the tripscillion in a zip pocket of his camouflage trousers and placed a hand on Alberto's shoulders "Your kindness is appreciated, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you,"

Alberto smiled, "Jhon, Kindness is the greatest wisdom," **(A/N not sure where this quote is from - but props to whoever said it first)**

* * *

"Mr Laurinaitis, we need to get going remember?" Ryback

John wiped a stray tear away, he was certain Randy was dead and he felt a bit empty, hearing no response Ryback looked at Otunga who placed a hand on his boss' shoulder

"Come on Johnny Ace," he smiled reassuringly using his boss' nickname that only certain people were allowed to say "At least this way you don't have to pay him," he knelt down and whispered in a joyful tone. At those words Laurinaitis scowled "Sorry, I guess I felt emotion." He waved a hand "I don't know what that means," he stood up, dusted himself off and grabbed the gun attached to Orton's waist "Right, Mr. Jericho,"

Chris looked to his left where the path to the building was, "Let's go," he looked up into the sky which was now darkening, all he could think of was that night when John and himself laid together watching the sunset. The memory burned into him, like he wanted it to – without John he felt so lost, so alone and so isolated he hugged his arms to himself and allowed himself to feel vulnerable. "I love you John, please come and find me, and save me,"

* * *

R & R if you like


	11. Change of Heart

I own nothing :( - oh thought I' mention this now - Imma gonna keep calling Chris 'Jericho' cause Irvine is tooo much hassle Don;t sue!

* * *

"So was it you who shot the arrow?" John asked looking at Primo's crossbow with a smile,

The young man smirked "Yah, sorry about that"

"No problem, so how did you come about speaking the English language?"

"It was passed down; we use it to speak to the bird watchers when they come,"

John pushed a bush aside to let the man pass in front "There wasn't a lot mentioned of the Hunith tribe mentioned in the research I did of this island,"

"Well, as the Island is mainly inhabited by birds; the Hunith tribe settled 50 years ago. Then we split into two and then 30 years ago the Elian tribe settled they come from Argentina, we have little to do with them, then we saw you and your group it was intriguing" Primo ducked under a branch "We followed you until those men shot the boar,"

"Oh, did you see Chris, blonde, short hair?"

"The one carrying a map?"

"YES! That's him!"

"Is he your lover?"

"Yes, I, _ care greatly about him,"

"But you do not love him?" Epico

"I,"

Chavo tapped John on the shoulder "I was in love once; his name was Hunico. I never told him and he was cruelly taken away from me by the Elian Tribe. Never underestimate the power of love Jhon, if you meant it, you would have said it right?"

John scowled he couldn't have felt more guilty than he did right now as his mind wandered as he heard a low whistling noise – he heard that noise before it was the Marine Code for help. As he frantically began searching for the noise he saw a faint L.E.D. light on the floor next to it was a pool of blood. As he followed the trail, he noticed more blood ignoring the protests from the others he carried forward until he came upon a hunched body. "Jhon, don't!" Epico hissed at the older man, John flat out ignored his comment and reached towards the body, it was curled up like a baby. He tentatively touched it and a low groan came out of it, he carefully turned the body on its side and stepped back in shock and horror.

* * *

"I think we should enter from this direction, its likely traps would have been placed on the front door," Christian

"All the more reason why we should go through the front door!" Barrett replied exasperated "Surely they would have been clever enough to realise that intruders wouldn't bother with the front door and go in the sides, the traps will be there!" as the two continued arguing Laurinaitis was speaking low to Otunga "what time are Henry and Wight supposed to be here?"

"Not until tomorrow morning," he looked at his watch

"Will we get to the ship in time?" for the first time Laurinaitis looked gravely worried

"Of Course we will,"

Chris meanwhile had had enough "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" he stood up and raced for the front entrance "Let's just get the tripscillion and go home!" and he entered the dark building, not before coming back out "Erm, can you pass me a torch?"

* * *

"Oh My God, RANDY!" John crouched back down to the body and reached for Randy's neck the pulse was extremely weak, he moved Randy into a more comfortable position so he could breathe better but instead he coughed up blood "Come on Orton," the tall man lying in his arms opened his eyes slowly "Cena?" he smiled weakly "I'm having déjà vu; this looks just like back, back in Iraq," Randy spluttered blood "Randy, shush I can fix this,"

"N, no you can't. I fell, hit my head on that son, of, son of a bitch over there," he ushered with his head, still throbbing in pain. Randy tried to chuckle "I'm so sorry,"

"I will carry you back to the ship and, and wait – what are you sorry for?"

"It was all Laurinaitis, please believe me." John loosened his hold on Randy

"What do you mean?"

"He offered me money and I agreed. John, it was the biggest mistake of my life," Randy gripped onto John's forearm "Please look at me,"

John looked at his best friend he couldn't help it, given his current state he wanted nothing more than to tell Randy it was ok and they would make it out of here, but he couldn't - Randy had sold him out. "I don't know if I could have done it,"

"Done what?" John replied through gritted teeth

"K- Killed you, everyone and there dog knows you're stronger than me," Randy chuckled again.

John let Randy go and stood up "John," John turned away from the man "You have to find Chris, he will never get away otherwise,"

John bent down to Randy's level again "Laurinaitis has planned for Paul and Mark to drop a few bombs in the volcano and blow the island up," Randy continued to splutter blood

"Randy, I can't believe you, I can't believe this."

"Barrett, has 5 knives attached to him – 2 on ankles, 3 around the waist. I'm sure you know how strong Ryback is," as he carried on talking John ripped off Randy's shirt and wiped off some of the blood on his head "I'm sorry John, I swear I didn't know about the volcano,"

"I don't believe you," John moved Randy to a seated position "This should help to stop the blood,"

Randy again gripped John's arm tightened the hold so it almost bled "John, believe me. I am so sorry,"

John sighed "I can't believe it Randy I have saved your worthless backside so many times, Iraq, Palestine, can you remember when I stopped Hunter from suspending you after you invaded that village and you fucking sold me out," Randy winced at the venom in John's voice.

"John, I am trying to warn you. I am sorry that money meant more to me than our friendship – but we can't worry about that now. You need to save Chris,"

John looked down at Randy "Promise me one thing,"

"Anything,"

"Stay here, I'll come and find you later then we'll go back together,"  
"Thank you John," John turned and walked off

"Thank my conscious," Chavo, Epico and Primo followed him all sharing worried looks


	12. John Enters Aithusa

Short chapter I know - but I need to build up to a good climax don't I? Well I'm gonna try! Erm, so yeah - I decided to make Randy have a good side to him. This chapter contains character death! I own nothing!

* * *

John made his way towards the entrance of the Aithusa tower; he looked around the building and motioned for the other men who were with him. "Take a corner each," and shrugged, his face hardened as he made his way through the front entrance.

Chris was in awe, inside the tower was filled with wall statues of warriors and a stone floor, the walls were high rise and were encased with long ivy leaves. From what he could see he wondered if the tower had remained untouched. Ryback eased ahead of him and the party came to a stone wall "Great, dead end,"

Barrett scoffed "Don't you watch old movies there must be a brick that triggers the opening?"

The men all went to the wall even Laurinaitis was touching every brick available, out of the corner of his eye Chris saw what looked like a trapdoor to his right, he frowned in confusion, he walked over to it and pressed his hand to it, it was wooden. As he tried to figure out how it could have come to been there he heard Christian cry out "Got it!"

The stone door opened loudly and slowly the group waited and Chris got up when a mysterious gas appeared and Christian cried out in pain. Almost immediately a mass of insects came crawling out and started attacking him "My eyes!"

Barrett started to stab the insects with his knife as the gas still encased Christian, after a few seconds it seemed to ease off but Christian was still writhing around in obvious pain when he finally stopped and looked towards the men, the group of men gasped - his eyes were all crusted over, they looked like angry red crust spots.

Christian began to cry out but the insects showed him no mercy they clawed onto him viciously, Otunga who had watched Chris go to the trap door ran over to it and lifted the door up with great strength "Quick, down here!" the group ran down the stairs apart from Chris "NO, Christian!" and he ran towards his friend as the insects made angry hissing noises and chomping noises. Barrett grabbed the older man who tried to kick out in his arms "No I won't leave someone else! CHRISTIAN!" Christian was crawling on the floor in pain, oblivious to Chris' cries, he was bleeding, crying and screaming. The noises were the only thing that Chris remembered before Barrett heaved up him up and down the trap door.

* * *

Randy heaved himself up, he was still delirious as he looked to his left he saw the tower. He willed himself to move forward towards it, he had to take short breathers every now and then but he made it. As he looked up at the old but still immaculate building he ripped his knife from the strap attached to his ankle - he had only one thought. He must make amends - for John.

* * *

John stopped in a large room, he heard a cry – he knew it was Chris. He sighed in relief; at least he was still alive, he cocked his glock and slid to the wall and carefully crept forward as he did he felt a squish beneath his foot he looked down to see a largish centipede struggling beneath him. He stepped on it again and a sense of anger washed over him, for the hundreth time of this voyage he felt like he was back in Iraq. The anger turned into ferociousness and now John was out for blood. John Laurinaitis' blood he stamped on the centiede, already dead imagining it to be Laurinaitis. John had worked his arse off for the guy and he wanted him dead, he left Randy to die and heaven knows what else he had planned, as he took a step forward he softened slightly this wasn't so much about getting Laurinaitis back – all John wanted to do now was to find Chris.

* * *

Chris was crying, he'd had enough, he had witnessed two important people to him suffer – he wanted to wish he'd never agreed to come on this trip, he came to the conclusion that John had been captured and been killed, because he didn't come back for him. Barrett angrily pulled him to his feet, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Which way now Jericho?"

"I don't really care," Chrs muffled

"Jericho," Barrett fisted Chris dirty, muddy shirt in his left hand "Don't bull shit me, this is not the time. We are so close, now tell me which way do we bloody go?"

Chris didn't know what came over him, he spat right in Barrett's face the British man reddened and punched Chris square in the jaw "You Bastard!"

Before he could punch Chris again Ryback went behind him and held his arms back Laurinaitis was furious, and he himself slapped Barrett across the face," We don't have the fucking time to fuck about. We need to find the piece and get the fuck out of here NOW!"

* * *

John tip toed along until he saw the body of Christian lying on the floor, as he neared the body he stayed cautious he turned Christian over with his gun raised and stepped back from the quick movement. He sighed to himself, he'd seen things like this before in his Marine days 'torture' he whispered to himself he remembered times when people would pour acid on 'traitors' and stick cigarette burns into the skin. Christian's body looked exactly the same, like someone has stuck a cigarette in his eyes and someone had ripped the skin off him, as John looked on in pity he failed to see a snake wrap itself around his leg.

"SHIT!" as he collapsed on the floor, the snake reared it fangs and the way it was positioned John couldn't get to his knife

"stop moving," it was Primo, John froze on seeing the young man brandishing his crossbow. He aimed and the arrow shot straight through the snake, "An asp, highly poisonous," John collapsed from relief

"Thanks, that cross bow will come in handy - so much quieter than a bullet!"

Primo held his hand out and pulled John up "Who is it?"

"Christian, he was Chris' best friend." John ran a hand through his cropped hair

"The centipedes have been at his skin, we must be careful if they are on the trail," Primo went through the door carefully stepping over Christian's body with John following.

* * *

Final note - I do **try ** and proof read, but English was never my best subject and I know my sentences are all awry - but who cares? It's all about the story isn't it?

Ha :) x


	13. The Truth Will Out

I own nothin'..

* * *

Chris was in shock, this had turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life – he willed himself to think of John and those big strong arms and deep sexy voice but he couldn't, he felt empty like his soul has been shattered, he wondered if he would ever get off this island again, but his thought was disrupted by Barrett "Hmm, can we break it down?" Chris turned and noticed some wooden planks he guessed it to be a door.

Above the wall Chris made out some markings "It's the throne room,"

The men looked at him "The tripscillion will be in there,"

Barrett smirked and rubbed his hands together "Hold it, the place will be crawling with traps," Chris mentioned

"You go first then," Chris raised his eyebrows, but then he thought why not? He'd lost Christian, he'd lost John, and he had limited family back home maybe he should just die here. "Fine," he stepped forward

"Wait a min, I'll go," it was Otunga "besides, you're going to need Jericho to take you back,"

"David," Laurinaitis started

"Hey it's ok boss," Otunga smiled and pressed his shoulder into the planks hard. After a few hits they started to come loose and he managed to get through.

"Oh My God!" The rest of the men poked their heads in and inside the room was jewels of every design, pieces of silver, lost treasures. They all raced inside and began to collect bits and pieces shoving them into every pocket they could.

* * *

John kept on walking straight he had no idea where he was going but he kept on going, going to find Chris - the man that he knew he was falling In love with. His thought was disturbed by Primo hissing at him he motioned to the floor and John crept down and stuck his ear to the ground.

* * *

"Mr. Laurinaitis?" Chris "I, I am wondering where the tripscillion is?"

Mr Laurinaitis turned to look at Chris with a scowl on his face "Why? Can you not find it?"

"I, er, no," Chris held his hands out

"It doesn't matter," he waved Chris off "these jewels will make up for it,"

"But, it's the tripscillion. I mean this voyage would have been wasted, what about your father?"

Laurinaitis laughed evilly "My father? If you were such a big fan of his work, you would have known that my father died a few years ago,"

Chris face hardened "what?"

Barrett and Ryback took this as their cue to both cock their guns extremely loudly and closed in on Chris "see this little voyage didn't go the exact way I planned but one thing will and that is your death," Chris started to back against the wall "I don't understand,"

"WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?" Laurinaitis raged at Chris "I used you; I led you here as a trap, the tripscillion was only a piece of blackmail,"

Chris winced – he was done for. As he continued to walk back a piece of stone he stepped on sunk into the floor and then a loud rumbling noise was heard then all of a sudden half the floor disappeared from underneath the men. Loud screams were heard as Otunga, Ryback and Ryder fell through the space "DAVID!" Laurinaitis cried out for his PA and leaned over the half of the floor as he looked down all he could see was a bottomless pit, black as night.

* * *

John and Primo shared worried glances at the rumbling noise and John went to a window ledge, he figured he could climb down to the floor and try to move the stones to get to the underground cavern that Chris was in. He looked at Primo and told him to keep going straight and find another way down, John reached for his pocket to check that he still had the tripscillion in his possession. He placed his knife in his mouth he grabbed onto a branch and swung down until he grabbed a vine. He slowly worked his way down until he touched the floor.

* * *

"You just killed my Personal Assistant," Laurinaitis was closing in on Chris "I am John Laurinaitis and I am …"

"a dirty thieving lying cheat!" Chris scowled

"Ooo harsh words Mr. Jericho, I fear they will be your last," Laurinaitis slapped Chris which made him fall and as Laurinaitis moved to jump on him Chris moved his legs up as a counter and because of the awkward way Laurinaitis has jumped, he fell to the fall clutching his neck.

* * *

John found a small opening, like a coal hole he growled no way could he crawl through it, it was way too small. As he frantically searched he heard Chris scream out "Hold on Chris, please," he whispered.

* * *

As Chris looked over at Laurinaitis, he failed to see Barrett sneaking up behind him, as he turned Barrett punched him with his gun still in his hand, the use of metal instantly shattered Chris cheekbone who again cried out. As he felt the blood on his cheek Barrett lunged for him again and all Chris could do was duck and avoid the British man's ferocious punches.

* * *

John was sweating and heaving he had found an entrance, and the stones around it were loose so he began moving them out of the way as he entered the building he noticed another pile of rubble and human bodies strewn across it. After squinting, he recognised them to be Ryback, Otunga and Ryder he jerked his head upward as the noises of grunts and groans distracted him.

* * *

As Chris was small, he was fast. He was able to avoid Barrett launching himself at him, but it wasn't enough – he needed to actually get a hit in on the guy. As Chris looked around he noticed Barrett's right foot aiming for his head and he kicked him square in the nose, immediately Chris' nose started to bleed as he looked around on the floor he saw a piece of lose rock and he threw it in Barrett's general direction luckily it hit him right on his temple and he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

John had found a staircase he climbed up it tentatively when he reached the top he heard a low noise it was Randy. "Randall Keith Orton, what the fuck are you doing here? I told you to stay!" John looked at his best friend his t-shirt was ripped in half and he had tied it over the cut in his head, he rested a hand on John's shoulder and chuckled.

"I couldn't go, not without making amends John." John softened slightly he looked to Randy's hand and saw he had his gun "I need ammo John," John fished around in his pocket and pulled out some small pellets and placed them in his large hand.

John motioned for Randy to go to the left and watched him disappear. He was limping but not too badly, John shoved his knife into his pocket and reached for his gun he cocked it trying to muffle the sound and shuffled forward. That's when he saw them.

As Chris looked over at Wade's body he didn't noticed Laurinaitis had recovered. "Just you and me now Jericho," he was still massaging his neck with his left hand, and in his right he had a glock. He clicked it and the sound rang loudly in Chris' ears, Chris tried to look for a way out anything but couldn't. He had to accept that he would be shot and he sighed deeply. "I hired the security men to kill you themselves, but it looks like I will be doing it instead, there's no one to save you now,"

"That's where you're wrong Johnny Ace," Out of another room encased in darkness a gun appeared being held by..

* * *

Oops. lots of line breaks there - sorry folks but I wanted to keep going back and forth :P  
R&R if you wish.. Tweedy :) x


	14. I Love You

Almost finished folks! Character death - sorry! I own nothing :'(

* * *

**JOHN CENA...**

Chris let a tear fall, it was John, his John, he had come to save him, he scrambled to him but Laurinaitis fired a shot in the air "you take one more step towards lover boy and I will shoot you – in the head,"  
John scowled "No chance Ace," he raised his gun at the older man's head, he looked at Chris and mouthed 'stay' at him, Chris nodded hastily he felt so emotional that he let the tears fall down his face.  
"What are you going to do?" Laurinaitis laughed "You might have a gun, but I can shoot him quicker than you can shoot me," Laurinaitis motioned to Chris with his gun  
John looked behind Laurinaitis "That's where you are wrong," John smirked, as Laurinaitis quirked his eyebrows in a frown Randy jumped onto the window sill behind Laurinaitis "Hey Johnny Ace!" Laurinaitis turned sharply and noticed a bloodied Randy bent down on the window sill grinning wildly, he shot Laurinaitis directly in between the eyes, Randy stepped into the room and looked at his lifeless body "worthless fuck wit," and spat on it.

John turned to Chris who was against the wall tears streaming down his face, he dropped his gun and ran to the blonde "JOHN!" who ran to him  
"CHRIS!" John grabbed Chris and tightly held him to his body, he peppered Chris with kisses over his head and ran a hand through his hair and tried to silence Chris' cries in his shirt."Shush Blondie, I'm here," Chris went limp in his arms and started to rock him gently "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier," he let go and used a forefinger to turn Chris' face to him, his eyes were red raw and he had dried blood over his cheek and nose. John forcefully kissed him and Chris melted. "Chris, I lo_" his declaration was silenced by an explosion.

* * *

"Jhon! Jhon!" it was Primo, he was with Epico and Chavo too, they were frantically motioning for the group to follow them  
"Who, who are they John?" Randy knotted his eyebrows together  
"These are the people from the Hunith tribe, they saved me." John held Chris to him tight "Chris, I know you are weak but we need to get off this Island as soon as possible," Chris nodded a new sense of safeness washed over him.  
"Hold it," Randy held a hand up "Where's Barrett?" John frowned and looked aroundfor the body of the British man he sighed loudly  
"We can't worry about that now," and he gripped onto Chris hand, he led the group out and they ran towards the shore.

* * *

Primo was running breathlessly "Epico saw the helicopter, they flew ahead and they dropped things into the volcano,"  
John stopped running, "Oh My God," he looked at Primo "Your people?"  
"Don't worry about us!" Chavo chimed in  
"You will be killed, I can't let you die."  
"John what are you doing?" Randy glared at him  
"I, they saved me Randy." John turned back to Primo Go back to your father, tell him to get the villagers to our ship,"  
"Jhon we can't,"  
"You must, please. Hurry!"  
Another explosion was heard, they all looked up to see what looked like a Puma helicopter with some packaging dangling from it "Come on!" Randy shouted  
John looked at the three Hispanic men "I'll see you soon,"

* * *

On the shore, Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes and Santino were playing cards when they heard the explosion out of shock and horror they packed up the little beach campsite and loaded it into the little dinghy, Cody proceeded to push the boat into the water "What are you doing?" Bryan's eyes widened at the hastiness of Cody  
"Erm, I'm getting back to the safety of the ship!"  
"We are not leaving without the others!" Bryan placed a hand on his hips  
Santino pushed Bryan into the boat "Hurry, I will wait for the others, come back as soon as you've dumped that shit ont the boat - bring back another lifeboat"  
"Santi…"  
"GO!" the Italian waved his arms around like a headless chicken.

* * *

Orton, Cena and Jericho had reached the same hill Orton had fallen down, but they were on a different side – nether of the guys could remember a waterfall before. The climbed up as quickly as they could slipping and squirming in the mud, another explosion was heard and the volcano spouted "Fucking hell!" Orton shouted without turning round as they reached the top they saw the a river and followed the trail with their eyes to see the ship and.. Santino? He was waving at them "HURRY MEN!" He shouted worridely at them, The men all smiled and proceeded to run down to him when John let out a cry of pain he had been struck with a stone.

"Leaving so soon?" it was Barrett, he was bleeding from the head and held a crazy look in his eyes and he launched for John who collapsed to the floor, Barrett began kicking John until they both went into the river. The current was fairly quick and as Barrett had the upper hand he was able to drown John.  
"Shit!" Randy searched for his gun as Chris watched on in horror, as Barrett clamped a foot on John's throat underwater Randy found his gun and aimed at Barrett. The British man let out a cry of and holding his arm in pain he fell into the water, John stood up and made for the side in a hurry, unfortunately for John, Wade grabbed his ankle and dragged him back under "JOHN!" Chris ran forward and gripped onto John's collar to help pull him out, John struggled against the current and Barrett weighing him down. John managed to heave one elbow onto the side and looked to the volcano he could make out a thick orange substance which he assumed was lava.

His face wrinkled in pain "Chris," as Chris looked at him he frowned "Don't you dare!" the look in John's eyes told him everything he needed to know as the water fell around him John whispered to Chris to reach into his shorts. Chris found a three-pointed gold piece and gasped, John grinned seeing the look on Chris' face. Barrett growled and reached his bad arm up to add more pressure to John's legs.

John pushed up and with his left arm he placed it on top of the tripscillion in Chris' hand "See, this trip wasn't wasted after all," he smiled then winced as Barrett grunted and pulled on John's leg even harder.  
"John, don't! Randy helped me!" Chris threw the tripscillion behind him and Randy ran to the bank and knelt down "Take good care of him Randy," John kissed Chris on the nose "I love you," Chris stared at the younger man in shock and before he could reach out John let go of the bank and fell down the waterfall.

* * *

Sorry guys - but the fit one always dies right? I'm as sad as you right now. :( x


	15. Escape?

Ouch sorry for last chapter folks..I own nothing

* * *

Chris leaned over the bank screaming for John but lost his figure in the waterfall. Randy struggled to hold him back "Come on Jericho, we need to go to the ship!"  
"You go the ship," and Chris stopped struggling, "I don't want to go," Randy huffed  
"Chris, I'm really sorry about this," and he punched the older man on the temple, he heaved him on his shoulders, picked up the tripscillion and ran down the hill to where Bryan was mooring a boat as he looked to shore he saw Rhodes rowing to them.  
"What happened to your head Orton?"  
"Smashed it on a rock,"  
"There medical equipment on the ship we'll sort you out in a minute," Bryan spoke and Randy nodded his approval.  
"OK, we have to wait for some villagers," Randy said to Santino breathless and dropped Chris carefully on the floor.  
"Why?"  
"They saved John and he doesn't want them to get caught in the explosion,"  
"How many villagers exactly?"  
"he didn't say,"  
Santino scoffed "He can't be serious,"  
Randy hardened "They saved him asshole and we have a duty to save everybody,"  
"Can it Orton, you're not a marine anymore,"  
Randy punched the Italian "Now you listen to me Marella! My best friend saved me, he saved Jericho and he gave up his life so we could escape so I am telling you WE WILL WAIT FOR THOSE VILLAGERS!"  
Santino scowled as Rhodes came back ashore "I can fit 20 people in this boat,"  
"Great, Who's still on the ship?" Randy  
"Captain Lawler's still there, him and Cole the engineer have been at each other's throats constantly," Cody smiled and lifted a bag from the little dinghy  
"Nothing's changed there then,"  
"We have to dock at Paraguay, fuel, provisions the usual,"  
"Ok,"  
"Wait, where is everybody else? Why are they not coming?"  
"It's a long story," as Randy attempted to rouse Chris he placed the tripscillion into his hands and held them to his chest and patted them. He felt sorry for the Canadian, and it didn't help that Randy had treated him horribly before. Rhodes handed out some bottles of water from the bag he bought with him "Jericho, have a drink,"

As they waited they noticed the lava was seeping down the volcano "so what happened?" Bryan whispered to Randy  
"Laurinaitis betrayed us; we're the only ones that made it," Randy  
"Even Cena?" Randy hung his head as soon as he did a bunch of shouting was coming over the hill the villagers came, about 40 of them all trundling down worried and scared. Primo ran to Randy "we can't thank you enough." And Randy ushered them into the little dinghy  
"Excuse me," it was Chief Alberto "what is going on exactly?"  
"The volcano has been blown up, John asked us to help save you," and he picked up a few children and loaded them into the dinghy  
"Where is Jhon?" Randy frowned at the mispronunciation  
"He was attacked and he fell," Jericho spoke harshly, Alberto's eyes widened in shock.

Captain Lawler was on the deck with the others "Ok, can we take you to Paraguay?"  
Alberto smiled "Thank you, we can inhabit new Island there," he held his wife Melina close to him and kissed her forehead; on seeing this bit of affection Chris turned away and went to the edge of the deck and hung his head, the tripscillion still in his hands 'I found the treasure, but lost my heart' he said to himself  
"Hey Jericho," it was Randy he placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, Bryan had fixed Randy's head up so now he bore stitches over the cut, the blonde looked up at him  
"Randy, tell me what John was like,"  
Randy smiled "You know what he was like, selfless, kind all the qualities I wished I had," he leaned his arms on the barrier "Our commanding officer Hunter said we completed each other, you know he was the good to my bad and vice versa." Randy sighed "I was an angry, frustrated teenager. Being packed off to Military School and meeting John was the best thing that ever happened to me. We did everything together; John was even the best man at my wedding to my husband Ted. I hoped one day I could return the favour to him," Randy's eyes started to water "He's saved me so many times and I didn't save him today,"  
"Randy, you came back and help save us. I'm sure John is grateful," Jericho hugged Randy  
"BOYS! Lunch is served!" Santino called he had laid out a spread of cold meat, dips and salad.  
"Thanks Santino! It's nice to have some proper food," Randy

"Excuse me," Chris looked up to see Chief Alberto looking at him "You are Chris?"  
Chris nodded "I am Alberto the chief of the Hunith Tribe, may I ask, what will you do with the tripscillion?" he pointed to the gold piece resting by Chris' plate  
"I want to put it in my museum, this is an important piece of history. I wondered how John came to be by it,"  
Alberto smiled "I gave it to him," Chris gasped "My tribe have looked after it all these years,"  
"Of course! That's why we couldn't find it, that was very sensible of you chief,"  
"I thought so, Jhon will be missed. I am very sorry for your loss Chris,"  
"It's ok. I'm sure John wouldn't want me to be moping around," Chris looked back at the island which was smoking and spouting ash clouds against the early morning light and he scowled to himself why couldn't he get a break? He was finally back in John's arms and then he was cruelly taken away from him.

Please R & R if you like.. :) x


	16. I'll See You Soon Blondie

This chapter if for all of you, but special mention to Centon Jade for her review - ya didn't really think I was gonna let John die? :O

* * *

As the sun rose, a man was beginning to stir from his slumber..

John felt a tickling sensation on his cheek, he struggled to open his eyes before he felt wetness all around him and he was shivering. As he opened one of his eyes he saw a Jaguar licking his face and heard the sound of a waterfall, as he moved slowly the Jaguar reared its hind legs but made no move to attack. He groaned extremely loudly, he was completely stiff and he had a huge headache.

John sat himself up; he was in the shallow part of the river and again he groaned in pain, he had a huge lump on his right arm which he figured was from the fall. As he looked at his surroundings he noticed the body of Wade Barrett a few feet away in the river, he heaved himself onto his feet and walked up to it and felt his neck, and there was no pulse. He turned Barrett's body over and stood back in shock, his face was mauled and his skin had been taken off as he looked to the bottom of the waterfall he saw some large sharp rocks and guessed Barrett had landed face down on them and had been killed on impact. As John stretched himself out he looked up towards the waterfall, there were some stone steps to the side of it. They looked steep but there was no other way of getting back to the top and he couldn't go traipsing around the Island while it was still blowing up; he needed to get out of here quick, and get back to Chris.

As he started to climb the steps he grunted and groaned and sighed to himself, the ship wouldn't be there anymore. It was the code to never leave anyone behind but with the Island in the state it was in, the crew would have had to have left. The steps were slippy from the moss that had collected on them and they were getting steeper the further John travelled up at one point he slipped and cried out. Maybe he was destined to die here? He had done so many good things in his life, but he had also done bad things to and his punishment was to not make it off this Island.

* * *

'Never Give Up' he said out loud to himself and he reached up to a vine and wrapped his hand around it; if he fell he could swing without falling again. He closed his eyes and thought of Chris and imagined him waiting at the top for him and he reached up to the next step. As he climbed up the last steps he saw the shore, he smiled and un-wrapped his hand from the vine and looked out to the ocean, the morning sun made the sea glisten and gave him hope. Without thinking he took a step forward and as he had little energy he missed his footing and slid down the hill on his arse. He reached the bottom with a hard thud and swore to himself, he was gonna do never was a quitter.

He couldn't be bothered to stand up so he crawled forward until he reached the shore and laughed with happiness when he saw a discarded water bottle he drank it hungrily and sat down in the sand, he laid down and closed his eyes. He was so thankful for all the training he had done as a Marine, it made him strong and without strength he wouldn't have made it this far, he probably wouldn't have survived the fall from the waterfall either. However another explosion jerked him awake. He quickly looked around and noticed a fold up table that must have been left lying around when the others left, with the little strength he had he ripped the legs off it and plunged it into the water' he followed it in and took one last look at the Galapagos, and climbed onto the table trying to spread his weight out. His mind was clouded with thoughts of the Hunith tribe, Randy and of course Chris as he rested his head on the table and freely floated on the water "I'll be seeing you soon Blondie," and closed his eyes.

* * *

Short chapter I know.. Hopefully John doesn't end up floating to somewhere random eh?  
R & R if ya want..


	17. He Finally Made It

Booooom! I own nothing. Ok folks I put this in a chapter because I'm thinking of doing a sequel and I promise that one will have happy ending..Oh and by the way I know in the last chapter I put Paraguay and then I relaised Paraguay is landlocked! So they I changed it to Chile instead :)

* * *

The ship came past a small Island and the crew waved off the villagers "We cannot thank you enough," Chief Alberto shook all of their hands "You have saved us, fed and watered us – we are forever grateful,"  
Captain Lawler smiled at him "Take one of the lifeboats," and he helped put some of the children in the dinghy and saw them off.

Chris tucked himself into his bed and let out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and willed the sleep to come, instead he heard a large knocking on the door "come in,"  
Chris sat up and in came Randy "Hey Jericho," he had a carrier bag with him  
"I wanted to show you these," He picked a few photographs out and showed them to the blonde. It was of John and Randy when they were younger, "I always take these with me, wherever I go," Randy rested on the bed half his leg on and the other one attached to the floor. Chris smiled as he looked at the picture, John was totally handsome when he was younger as he gazed at the pictures the tears started to come again, Randy sighed and hugged the older man dropping the photos.

As Chris reciprocated the hug he smelled Randy's deep muscular scent and held onto him tightly in an instant he gazed up at younger man and moved his lips forward.

Instead of pulling back Randy actively participated in the kiss, as he licked the bottom of Chris lip the blonde man opened up and allowed Randy's tongue in, the kiss definitely got more heated and Randy reached for Chris shirt as he placed a clammy hand on his hip this skin contact made the blonde jerk up suddenly staring in shock at what had just occurred. "I, er, I am so sorry _,"  
Randy looked down at his wedding ring and grimaced "No I should apologise,"

"I, maybe we should stay away from each other huh?" Chris  
"Yeah, uh sure," Randy picked up the discarded photos and exited the room "Sorry Chris," Chris sat on the bed and swore at himself why did he just do that?

* * *

The ship docked at the Atlatl Port in Chile and all the crew were glad to have made it onto solid land, as the ship would take the night to re-fuel they all checked into a nearby motel. Captain Lawler was in high spirits as he advised the men to drink, eat and be merry and to put everything onto his expenses. Chris definitely felt like drinking, and he refused to meet Randy's gaze he felt rather ashamed. When he thought about it what was he going to do with his life now? Just thrust himself back into working, maybe he wasn't supposed to fall in love and be with somebody.

Primo was on the shore of the island cutting down trees with Rey, he was sweating profoundly when he noticed something floating in the sea. He figured it must be debris or something so he ignored it and carried on getting the trees down. A while later he heard Rey shout "Its Jhon!"  
Primo scoffed at first and laughed at Rey as he went to the lump, "Primo, it actually is Jhon!" Primo watched as Rey lifted the body up and he quickly ran to the body as soon as he recognised John's face.  
"He is breathing," the two men roused John and helped carry him to Alberto.

Chris was wobbling about on his legs, he was beyond drunk. He went to order another beer but the bar refused him and he started to get argumentative with the barman, as much as he didn't want to, Randy had to intervene "Hey Chris, calm down,"  
"NOT until I get another drink!" Chris managed to sing out still wobbling.  
Instead Randy heaved Chris on his shoulders and carried him out of the bar, with Chris kicking and screaming at him whilst Randy had a large smirk on his face. They reached the room and Randy had to fish in Chris' pockets for his key, he swiped it in and led the blonde into the bedroom.  
"Randall, you put me down!"  
Randy laughed "ok then!" and he dropped Chris onto the floor and smiled as he cried out in pain "You said to put you down,"  
"I meant on the bed," Chris groaned standing back up he laid on the bed and closed his eyes,  
"Jericho, you can't fall asleep in your clothes,"  
Chris ignored him so Randy went up to him gripped the hem of his shirt and harshly yanked his shirt up trying to wake the blonde up "OK, OK!" Chris laughed, he placed his hands over Randy's which were clutched to his shirt and casually looked up at him. This time Randy made the first move and smothered Chris on the bed. Being as intoxicated as he was Chris happily received Randy placing his tongue into his mouth and closing his eyes and he did this with the door still open.

* * *

John awoke in shock "Man this feels like déjà vu," he smiled as Chief Alberto leaned over him with a big grin  
"Thank you Jhon,"  
"Pfft, I didn't do anything," John shrugged  
"Jhon, you told your friends to save us and they did,"  
John jerked "Where did they go?"  
"They docked in Chile," Alberto stated  
John got up "I must go, I need to find Chris,"  
"Jhon, we have a lifeboat use that,"  
John sighed "Thank you so much Alberto, for everything. I hope we meet again soon," the men shook hands before John took off for the lifeboat and started to row ferociously, he was so close to his lover, so close.

* * *

John saw it, the port was in view he grinned eagerly and docked the tiny lifeboat. As he milled around for a bit looking for the large grey ship, he found it and proceeded to go up the ramp "Hey bum!" a security officer asked him  
John sharply turned around "What?"

"That ship is being re fuelled – you can't go on it, Health & Safety,"

"Where are all the crew?"

"They check_. Hold it, why do you need to know that?"

"Because I was a part of there crew! I made it out and I have rowed here all the way from wherever! Please just tell me where they are!"

"OK, ok, they checked into the Marina hotel, just there!" the man pointed and John raced for the hotel.

He ran straight in and pounded on the desk at the reception "The people who came in from the Lawler ship where are they?"  
"I cannot give out that information," John grabbed the man by his collar; John didn't know why he was in such a rush, he just wanted to see Chris again he supposed.

A few men came in laughing "OMG JOHN!" it was Cody, John released the reception guy "Where's Chris?"

"Er, 1st floor room 30 – are you ok?" he stared eyed wide at John who's clothes were ripped, his short hair was awry and he had a slight beard forming.

But John didn't stop around to wait to give an answer he ran up the stairs and down the corridor when he saw room 25, he slowed himself, it wouldn't be right to go in all guns blazing, he took a deep breath and casually walked up to room 30. Daniel, Cody and Santino had caught up and were right behind him and all of them walked to the room. John frowned when he heard grunting and groaning he looked at Cody with suspicion "I'm sure its room 30,"and shrugged the door was slightly ajar so John placed a hand on the handle and opened the door slowly.

There on the bed was Chris sprawled out with Randy on top.

* * *

Ouch.. Sorry guys, :(x


	18. The Fall Out

OK folks.. I lied :O I wont be doing a sequel, just following on because, just because.. I own nothing!

* * *

John's face contorted with anger, pushing aside how tired he was he raced towards the bed and punched Randy square in the jaw Chris immediately jerked up to see his lover and screamed in horror at what he was about to do with Randy. As John and Randy fought it out he sat up repeating the words "I'm Sorry John," as Cody, Daniel intervened. John breathed heavily with bated breath as Daniel held him back and he started to tear up "Fuck this," he was so hurt right now. Randy had sold him out and then he tried to sleep with his Chris, he exited the room rubbing his eyes.  
Instead of relaxing Cody ripped into Randy "You fucking bastard!"  
"Shut up Cody!" Randy scowled at the younger man  
"You wait 'til I tell Ted,"  
"You wouldn't," Randy eyed up Cody  
"Pfft, he's my best friend of course I'm going to tell him, You_"  
"STOP IT!" neither of the men remembered Chris was in the room, he was now fully dressed and as he looked at both of them he ran after John down the corridor.  
"Where did he go?" he screamed at Daniel  
Daniel didn't answer him so Chris aimed a punch at him however Daniel caught his fist and lowered its "He went to the docks," Daniel let Chris fist go "All you had to do was ask nicely,,"  
Chris thanked him and raced to the docks looking for John, he found him sitting on the edge, his feet dangling in the water.

Chris lightly touched his shoulder and John jerked back, it was obviously he had been crying Chris tangled his fingers up with his and squeezed them lightly "Nothing happened, I was drunk, he took me_"  
"I don't want to know the details," despite the sentence John voice wasn't that spiteful.  
"John I am so sorry, I _"  
John interrupted him again "You were all I thought about," he gripped Chris hand tightly "I told you I loved you Chris and I guess I thought I meant it,"  
"I know you meant _"  
"No I didn't, my heart messed with my brain again. God I am so stupid! As I fell down that waterfall I thought my life would flash before my eyes but it didn't, all I saw was your grief-stricken face. When I left the island the only thing that kept me going was you. I was weak, I was tired but you were all I thought about and now I come back to fall into your arms and you're lying underneath Randy fucking Orton, my best friend!"  
Chris hardened, "I never did that John why are you accusing me?"  
"You are in no position to be angry with me Christopher," John let go of Chris hand then.  
"I am not getting angry John I am trying to explain!"  
"Explain? What, you going to blame the alcohol?" John stood up "Yeah ok, I forgive you for getting drunk, happy now!"  
"John please, don't be mad. We both thought you were dead,"  
"Oh ok, excuse number two, so you were comforting each other huh?" John held his hands out "It was barely 24 hours!"  
"John you need to listen to me!" Now Chris eyes were staring to water  
"I am too tired and exhausted for this arguing, I rowed hundreds of miles to see my boyfriend underneath my best friend!"  
"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Chris smiled - was there still hope?  
"Forget it," and John walked off  
"No JOHN!" Chris ran after him and grabbed John's arm, John shook him off violently and Chris fell onto some garbage bags "John, it was the biggest mistake of my life!" his shout fell on deaf ears as he watched John's figure disappear and he cried silently to himself.

The ship docked and the crew were extremely eager to get off no more so than John, he had holed himself up in his room and refused to come out asking Cody to politely bring food to his door. Time and time again he heard Chris knocking on the door but he ignored it, he tried to analyse it. Chris was drunk, they thought he was dead, it was the heat of the moment, Chris had told him he loved him, it was a mistake but it didn't matter really. Chris shouldn't have got so drunk and Randy should have known better.  
Chris waited on the deck for John to come out; he didn't know what to do with his life now. Christian was gone and he felt so alone. True he had found the tripscillion; but that didn't matter, it was John he wanted, and he would move heaven and earth to get him back. Randy meanwhile was trying to speak to Cody "Don't tell Ted please," Cody ignored him "Cody I am begging you, I promise I will tell him but not now," still Cody chose to ignore him. The crew neared the big ramp and noticed a few reporters and camera crews and continued down it "The end of the road men, I enjoyed it, I suppose," Santino puffed his chest out and waved to the paparazzi. The rest of the men all smirked as they followed blinking from all the camera flashes. John was sticking closely to Daniel refusing to meet Chris' eye, when they hit the port all of the men walked towards a group of black 4x4's waiting for them. Chris however was pulled by the reporters  
"So Mr Jericho how does it feel to find a piece of history that has been lost for hundreds of years?"  
Chris cleared his throat "Yeah its, uh, pretty special," the crews were mystified by his lack of enthusiasm.  
"What about escaping the volcano?"  
"Oh, I am very thankful, to uh Captain Lawler and the rest of my crew for helping me out, I had a few nasty accidents,"  
"Can we see the tripscillion?"  
Chris held up the gold piece as more camera flashed at him "I had to sail for the treasure but I lost my heart," as he said those tentative words he looked towards John who looked at him before getting into his vehicle. Chris couldn't help himself, he mouthed the words 'I love you' to him but he climbed in and slammed the door ignoring him completely


	19. I Will Get You Back

Btw.. has anyone thought of a name for this pairing? I thought of Chron or Jerna, any other ideas, lemme know! Italics are flashback. Lamps owns nothing :)

* * *

**A YEAR LATER. . . . . . . . . . .**

Every evening when John finished in the gym he got home to his flat and there was always a rose waiting for him and every time he sighed at it and chucked it straight into the bin, this night was a bit different Chris was actually waiting for him around the corner. It had been months and he still wouldn't give up the fact that he and John were meant to be. Cody was heading back to his apartment as well, he lived opposite John, "He won't give up will he?"  
"Nope, I don't understand why. I made my feelings perfectly clear."

Flashback

_Chris eagerly waited at the bar for John, he was on tenterhooks. John had agreed to meet him for a drink before he went to see a film, Chris had a beer waiting for the younger man, he remembered John saying it was his fave tipple, as he stared longingly at the door John finally appeared, he had a bouquet of orchids in his hand Chris smiled maybe they were for him. John waved at him without smiling and took a seat next to him on the table; he placed the flowers next to him. "Hey Chris, thanks," he took a sip of the drink whilst Chris looked at him properly, he still had scars on his face from what happened in the Galapagos, but he looked young. He had a full head of brown hair and his dimples still protruded from his square face and his cerulean eyes still sparkled, Chris reckoned he fully recovered from that trip, thank god.  
"So you wanted to talk?" John placed his beer down, he had on a black round neck shirt and his biceps clung to the fabric  
Chris ignored the comment "Flowers?"  
"Yeah, um, they're for my date." John replied nervously  
"Date?!"  
"yeah Chris, a date. How many times, I'm over you and what we had ok?"  
"NO, its not ok. This right here is a date," he pointed to the pair if them and the table  
"Chris,"  
"you wouldn't have come here unless you still had feelings for me,"  
"Chris, I came because I wanted closure,"  
"No you don't mean that,"  
John sighed and leaned back "Chris, listen,"  
"NO you listen to me, the whole week we stayed together were special to me, the best days of my life," he reached a hand over and placed it on John's who immediately snatched it back.  
"Obviously not, because you wouldn't have kissed my best friend, who is no longer my best friend!" John hissed harshly  
"John please,"  
"Chris I wanted this drink to be civil, but I have a date and I am sick of arguing with you,"  
"It was one kiss, a stupid"  
John held his hand out and got up from his seat "I've heard it all before,"  
"John you can't go, my heart is breaking, please!"  
John glared at the blonde man in front of him "Well you should have thought about that before you broke my heart," and walked off leaving the older man wiping his eyes._

"Mmm, you still coming round later?"  
John laughed, god how Chris missed that sound "Cody I live right opposite you, even if I didn't show I'm sure you'd barge the door down,"  
"yeah, I would,"  
"how's Ted?"  
"I think he'll go through with it,"  
"A divorce?"  
"yeah, I mean Randy was his first, I guess the trust is gone,"  
John smiled sadly "Give him my wishes,"  
"sure thing, he will be stopping here when, well if it happens,"  
"Great! Poker night? I could invite Evan and Miz?"  
"only if its strip poker," Cody replied gleefully  
"Maybe, see ya later," John waved before making his way in. He kicked the door with his foot and walked to his breakfast bar when the door didn't close he turned around and swore "Chris,"  
"John, I need to talk,"  
"Chris, will you please leave my apartment?"  
"Not yet, I need,"  
"it doesn't matter what you need,"  
"I need you, John I have no family, I go to work come home and that's it for me,"  
"And I needed you to wait for me, but you didn't,"  
"John it was just one kiss!" Chris held his hands out "It meant nothing, NOTHING! When will you forgive me?"  
"Chris I forgave you for that a long time ago," Chris moved forward suggestively "But I don't want to be with you,"  
Chris stood still with shock "I, I don't understand,"  
John smiled and rested a hand on his arm "I do understand, you were drunk, Randy was just being Randy – wanting what he couldn't have, you thought I was dead. Randy's married but he made the decision to make a play for you and you accepted it blinded by alcohol ok? You are two consenting adults, and I no longer stand in your way," During the conversation John had led Chris to the door and smiled one last time "Bye Chris,"  
and the door was shut in his face.

Randy and Ted were in a restaurant holding their hands together above the table Randy was all smiles whereas Ted was grim, he had to do it tonight, he was going to ask Randy for a divorce. Ted had never told anyone but Randy had cheated before, right before they got married it was with some Marine called Dave Batista. Randy said they were fuck buddies or something like that and he was blind drunk, pumped full of marijuana and they just got busy. Ted forgave him because it was Randy, his first boyfriend, the first man he'd ever been with and the last man he hoped to fall in love with.

_Flashback  
__Ted had exited into the kitchen after kissing Randy, "I take it you haven't told him?"  
"I haven't found the right moment," Randy waved Cody off  
"The right moment? How about when we first returned to America?"  
"I couldn't, you saw how happy he was when got off the ship!"  
"fucks sake Randy, you disgust me, especially after the last time."  
"don't mention that, it still haunts me,"  
"so it fucking should. You slept with another man behind his back,"  
"Shush!"  
"NO I won't shush, you need to tell him!"  
"Tell me what?" Ted grinned at them and Randy scowled at Cody._

* * *

"look Randy,"  
"This is nice Ted, you and I, enjoy the local cuisine," he gripped Ted's hand harder and sipped a glass of wine as the younger man sighed. It was now or never "I want a divorce," and he blew out a breath he had been holding.  
"WHAT!" Randy shouted loud enough for some nearby diners to hear "a divorce?"  
"I've had the papers for a few weeks now, but I never could find the courage to tell you."  
"A few weeks!" Randy let go of Teds hand and let his jaw drop "so you have been planning the ending of **OUR** marriage without me?"  
"you decided to end **our** marriage Randy,"  
"It was a mistake!" Ted stood up and Randy mirrored his actions  
"The only mistake was me forgiving you the first time," Ted took an envelope out of his coat pocket and laid it out on the table "Goodbye Randy, I'll be staying at a friend's house tonight." And he walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Ouch.. Thanks to CENARKO1986 :)


	20. A Figure From The Past Or Is It?

I own nothing

* * *

Randy stared at the enveloped and crushed it in his hands and growled deep in his throat, this was all Cody. Cody had always been jealous of his and Ted's relationship and now he had put Ted up to divorcing him, Randy slammed his hand onto the table dropped a fifty dollar bill onto it and exited the restaurant. Cody was going to pay. When he opened the door he stopped himself "I'll be staying at a friend's house tonight," it had to be Cody and this made Randy even more angry than he thought possible, his husband was staying at his best friend's house instead of him! He emerged from the restaurant and hailed a cab, he however failed to notice to large men sitting in a 4X4 watching him.

John finished washing the dishes and began to pack them away while Cody tidied up the dining area, Cody's buzzer sounded and John answered it "Rhodes' apartment,"  
"John!?" the voice answered with happiness  
"Hey Ted! I'll buzz you in," and he hung up the phone and unlocked the door.  
"On his way up?"  
"Yeah, you want me to stay?"  
"Please, you know what Ted's like, he wears his heart on his sleeve. I might run out of tissues,"  
"It's a good thing I live across the way then, I stocked up yesterday," Ted entered the room and hugged John, immediately he started crying on his shoulder while John patted his back.  
"It was so hard John, I'd put it off for weeks, but I had to do it,"  
"I understand Ted, ok, you can't be with someone and not trust them. Cry away,"  
Cody had made a hot chocolate with marshmallows, whipped cream and a few chocolate sprinkles and John led Ted to the sofa who took one look at the mug "That will make me fat, maybe that's why he cheated on me, because I am fat,"  
John and Cody rolled their eyes at each other before going back to comforting their friend.

* * *

Chris was in his office when Kelly his loyal secretary came in "I'm finished Chris," she smiled at him  
"Yeah, er, thanks Kelly," he carried on with his computer  
"Chris, I'm going out tonight with a big bunch of friends, maybe you should tag along?"  
"And cramp your style, nah not my thing,"  
"Chris, I can't bear to see you wallowing,"  
"I'm not wallowing, I am working,"  
"Then why don't I see any papers on your desk? Why do you never answer the phone when I call? Why are you never on the museum floor?" it was true, he was actually on the computer playing his 500th game of free cell "Chris, on that voyage you poured your heart and soul into finding the tripscillion now, it's like you don't even care,"  
"I lost my heart exactly a year ago Kelly, I don't think I'll ever get it back,"  
"Come on Chris, a broken heart takes time to heal, but it will heal eventually.  
"I hope so, it's so painful, I feel as if I want to give up on the whole love thing,"  
"Never ever give up on love Chris. I'm sure it will find you again soon, Night,"  
"Night,"

* * *

Randy was waiting until someone in the apartment block opened the door, as soon as a young couple ran out he raced for the door and raced in. He looked at the mail rack and saw 'Rhodes' apartment 26 and jogged up the stairs, when he saw the door he listened in carefully and heard voices he couldn't tell who it was but he started knocking on the door furiously "THEODORE DIBIASE ORTON YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" and carried on knocking on the door.

Ted lifted his head in shock and Cody eyes lowered "I'll get rid of him," John stood up  
"No John, I don't want you to hurt him, not after everything thats happened between you two," Ted  
"So you want him to break the door down instead?"  
"come on Ted," Cody stood him up and took him into his bedroom not before mouthing 'thanks' to John.  
John took his sneakers off, his shirt and quickly tidied round to make the apartment look like it only had him in there. He took a deep breath before answering the door, he opened it with a yawn "What's all this goddamn racket?" he rubbed his eyes and pretended to look shocked at Randy standing there  
Randy in return widened his eyes "Cena?"  
"Randy." John returned with a fierce look in his eyes  
Randy forgot about his former best friend for a moment and remembered why he was here "Where is he?"  
"who?"  
"my husband?"  
"Ted? How would I know?"  
"Because this is Cody's apartment and him and Ted are best friends!"  
John forced out a laugh "Sorry, Randy ha. This is my apartment."  
"not according to the mail rack,"  
"No Randy I think you're mistaken. I think I know where I live?" John placed a hand on Randy's shoulder before placing it by his side, this was the man who had made moves Chris after all, he didn't notice Randy looked inside the apartment  
"Since when have you been a fan of Zelda?" Randy pointed to a mug that was on the kitchen side, John inwardly cursed himself "It's a present for someone," he answered as calmly as he could.  
"But you've took the wrapping off!"  
"yes, because I'm going to fill It up with sweets and chocolate and then wrap it up like that,"  
"oh,"  
"Pfft, you always ask silly questions when you're angry Randall,"  
"No I don't!" Randy boomed  
"Randy shush, people are trying to sleep! Come on, I'll walk you to the door,"  
Randy looked at John dejectedly "Come on Randy, your emotions must be running high because of the div_" he stopped himself, he shouldn't let on that he knew about the divorce "for some reason ok, Let's get you home so you can relax,"  
Randy's mouth was agape "I, er, ok,"  
John hid his smirk, he knew Randy to well. It's a shame he had to fuck it up. He led Randy to the lift and out the door "OK Randy,"  
When the cold air hit Randy he looked at John who was half-heartedly smiling at him "John, I am so sorr_!" John patted his arm "It's ok, don't worry," and he walked back inside his apartment block.  
Randy sat on the kerb and ran a hand over his head "Fucks sake," after 5 minutes he got up and walked down the street, he needed a drink, and he was going insane. As he passed and alleyway something sharp his head, he bent down to pick the object up and someone from behind pushed him into the ground. With a big foot on the back of his neck Randy coughed loudly "Evening Randall," he looked up and his mouth formed a perfect 'o' at the tall figure before him.

* * *

OK I know I pushed the sequel Idea off and these chapters totally disagree with the title of the story, hope you don't mind! :) x


	21. Alive and Kicking

ooo sorry for the late update guys, but I was totally wrapped up in the Olympics! hmm

Anyway, this chapter is a flashback - enjoy!

* * *

_Mark was gripping the steering wheel of the Air Force chopper Panther as he gazed around the explosive island. As he kept a narrow eye across the landscape for any green space Paul dropped another bomb near the shore Mark smirked to himself, that would be the ship, he turned the controls to head back to Chile where they would meet the survivors, well Laurinaitis and Otunga however something caught his eye. He noticed the ship was now sailing and he frowned "Paul, we have a problem?  
"what did you do this time?"  
"Look over there," Mark replied sternly without taking his eyes off the path they were flying  
"What the fuck!" Paul saw the ship "what the hell!"  
"you think Laurinaitis changed the plans?"  
"No, he wouldn't I mean,"  
"this is too weird," Mark hovered the chopper "That package we just dropped the ship must have took off before,"  
"but why? Everyone was to be killed apart from Johnny Ace and David,"  
"Wait, you mean Randy would have been killed as well?"  
"Pfft, you know what Laurinaitis is like, he would die before giving that sort of money away to buy silence,"  
"How long do we have left?"  
"we should be leaving in about 18 minutes," Mark checked the clock on the dash "Hmm, what can we do I mean, if we do anything we would be blown to bits,"  
"We have to try, fly at 50 feet for a bit?" Paul  
"what, the visibility would be disastrous!"  
"Do it!" Paul "Johnny was not just our boss, he was our friend, of we didn't try,"  
"ok, ok – save me the sob story," Mark lowered the stick as the chopper flew to the ground  
_

_They flew around for a bit "Paul, we have to leave in 4 minutes,"  
"yeah we tried, let's go," the large man sighed to himself  
Mark eased up the chopper "Hold it!" he pointed to a pile of rubble and Paul got out his binoculars  
"It's Johnny!"  
"Are you sure? It could be someone from one of the villages,"  
"Yeah, quickly, hurry,"  
As the chopper landed Paul raced out and grabbed the body, he placed him over his shoulder with ease and led him back to the chopper. The volcano finally gave out a final push and hot lava cascaded over the island._"_There's a pulse, but its weak," Paul pressed a and to Johnny's neck. "Wow, he looks terrible,"  
Johnny has a bullet wound in between his eyes and his hair was burned off, his clothes were all ragged and he had a large number of scratches over his entire body._

_IN hospital..._

"_Hey there boss," Johnny woke up slowly to see his employee Paul Wight looking down on him  
"Orton," the tone in Laurinaitis voice was full of venom and his eyes narrowed  
Paul ignored the comment "Only 4% of people survive bullet wounds to the head, apparently the bullet didn't penetrate your skull, you're one lucky man,"  
Laurinaitis pounded his fist on the bed "I WANT ORTON!" _

* * *

"Any you see Randall, that Is how I survived," Laurinaitis was resting on his feet, eye level with Randy who was being forced onto his knees "I trusted you Randy and well you betrayed me,"  
"You see, you could have been loyal to me like Mark and Paul here but you didn't. You had to let personal feelings come into it, and now I have to kill you,"  
"Wow, best get it over with then," Randy huffed out slowly which resulted in a kick by Mark, Laurinaitis slapped Randy and placed his chin between his fingers and moved him til they were nose to nose "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," he hissed through gritted teeth and spat at Randy and kicked him in the face, "Take him to the warehouse, then we need to make one more stop – we'll be paying a visit to Mr Jericho. " Randy gasped silently to himself – what was he going to do?

* * *

Chris was sitting at his computer, his winning streak on free cell was still going strong, he looked at the clock, it was coming up to midnight, he sighed to himself. This was not a life to lead, maybe he should move on, the memory of the Galapagos will always be in his head but maybe he should put it aside to at least have a chance of happiness – he scoffed a whole week and he fell in love, how ridiculous.  
"Good evening Christopher,"  
Christopher jerked suddenly it couldn't be, that voice – he turned around in his desk chair and a tall man snuck out from the shadows and it was John Laurinaitis. "Come on Christopher, you should always greet your guests," Johnny smirked  
"you are no guest of mine, get out of my office," Chris went to stand but was pushed back down in his chair,  
"no, in fact you're coming with me," and the man who pushed Chris smashed a vase over his head and lifted him onto his shoulders.

* * *

Wow.. Cenicho - I love it CenaRKO1986.. Lamps :) x


	22. Cryptic Phone Call

I own nothing.. I forgot to put that in the last chapter - oops!

* * *

Chris woke up to someone calling his name, he blinked rapidly until he saw Randy  
"Chris!" he kept hissing at him  
"yes Orton, I heard you the first time," Chris raised his head and opened his eye slowly, he was in a warehouse a very abandoned warehouse and he was stuck here with Randy, the bloke who had come between him and John.  
"Randy, I thought you shot Laurinaitis, in the head,"  
"Well, apparently 4% of people that suffer gun shots to the head survive," and Randy shrugged  
"Great just great, you probably missed,"  
"Hey don't get smart with me Jericho,"  
"Shut up Randy, if you had shot him properly we wouldn't be here,"  
"Shut the fuck up Jericho! You think you're the only one who is affected here? I have been kidnapped my husband is probably wondering where I am?"  
"the last I heard you were divorcing," Laurinaitis appeared literall yout of nowhere  
"How would you know that?"  
"Randall please, I bet it hurt right? Being at a restaurant and he just drops an envelope on the table and walks off, ha!"  
"fuck you," Randy attempted to kick him but the rope around his legs restricted his movements  
"why am I here?" Jericho spoke calmly  
Laurinaitis turned to Chris and leered at him, "because I'm going to use you to get Cena,"  
"you wouldn't?"  
"I'm gonna have to try, haha."  
"why? What has john ever done to you?" Chris replied meekly, he still had a thumping headache from when that vase smashed over his head.  
"Well, the thing is Cena will come and save you and then I can hurt him to hurt you,"  
"you're sick," Chris' eyes narrowed  
"of course I am, but you already know that. I made my fortune lying, stealing and cheating and I don't intend to stop for anyone," he slapped Chris just then, "now Chris, I can see you're getting angry so I'm gonna leave you alone," Paul grabbed Randy and dragged him out. Laurinaitis then got a camera, "you see I know how to make John come to us," he pressed record and smiled at Chris and motioned for Mark to start hitting him.  
"You're wrong, you see John doesn't care about me anymore," Chris lowered his head  
"Well then I guess you're just gonna have to die here, slowly and painfully,"  
"Draw it out won't you Mark?" he smirked at Mark  
"I intend to," Mark grinned at Chris evilly "Welcome to the Hall of Pain,"

* * *

Paul led Randy into a deserted office, placed him in the desk chair and bound his arms with some rope "I am Sorry Randy,"  
"Fuck you Paul,"  
"Listen Randy, you are a mate ok,"  
"fuck off," Randy cut him off "Just fuck right off," he started to tear up and turned away from Paul and as he did his eyes glanced over an object, he saw a phone in the corner "and leave me the fuck alone,"  
"look Randy, would you like some coffee?"  
Randy nodded quickly slightly ashamed of his harshness towards Paul.  
When Paul left the room he shuffled the chair to the phone, as his arms were tied to the arms of the chair but his fingers were free and he eagerly pressed the buttons hoping he didn't make a mistake, but he shouldn't of done as he knew the number of by heart. It was his former best friend John Cena. It rang a few timse before the person in question answered "Hello?"  
"Hey Johnny Anthony Cena Esquire,"  
"huh? Randy!" Randy breathed heavily on the line  
"Randy," John replied with a harsher tone  
"Shut up!" Randy was desperate "Call Him, He's at Risk, I'm asking you to Save him,"  
"Randy WHAT THE FUCK?!" John frowned into the phone "I don't understand a word you are saying – Talk English!"  
"John I can't – I'm sorry," and then the phone cut out.  
"What did Randy want?" it was Cody  
"I have no idea, I don't think he was drunk but he must have been on something,"  
"why what exactly did he say?"  
"something about saving him, call him and you know what, he called me by my whole name – well no he didn't he called me - get this Johnny Anthony Cena Esquire?"  
"Yeah, he definitely took something - everyone knows it Felix Anthony Cena!"  
"yeah, alright Cody," John lightly pushed Cody  
"Randy has really taken the divorce bad though, Ted was telling me his lawyer tried to contact him but he wasn't picking up his phone," Cody  
"Really?" John placed some bowls of snacks on his coffee table "you don't think he'd do anything stupid?"  
"Shall we go round to his place?" Cody  
"I don't know,"

* * *

OK, I have no idea why I did that stooopid cryptic message but I did - can you work it out? x


	23. Will John Come To The Rescue?

Boom! Btw sorry for the shortish chapters folks, I'll length them at a bit in due course :) I own naffin'

* * *

John sipped his beer not paying attention to the movie being played that him, Ted and Cody were watching, that extremely weird phone call with Randy was playing on his mind. It was odd, John has seen Randy at his best and worst he knew him inside and out what the fuck was that conversation about. He was brought out of his thoughts by some loud knocking  
"JOHN!" a muffled voice came out from the other side  
"are you expecting anyone?" Cody  
John frowned and shook his head "JOHN!" it was a woman's voice which confused him further, he got up and answered the door to be met with a small, petite woman who fell into his arms crying "John, he's gone!" the woman gripped onto his arms and looked up at him with tear stained eyes  
"who's gone?"  
"Ch-chris," John let the woman go and frowned at him  
"He's dead?"  
"He's as good as, I mean" she just walked into the apartment and sat down on John's sofa ignoring the strange looks Cody and Ted were giving her "I didn't see him at work all day but I needed his signature so I went into the office about an hour ago and do you know what I found?"  
There was a silence until John spoke up "Erm, I'm not good at this, miss,"  
"There was blood I mean I figured I know he was depressed and he was upset but I didn't think he'd kill himself but then I saw this," she grabbed a plastic wallet and inside was a dvd.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Cody  
"oh ha, my name is Kelly – I'm Chris' secretary," John passed her some tissues and she blew her nose really loudly  
"I'm sorry – but this DVD made me so upset I had to show it to you," she carried on crying as John placed the DVD in the player "You guys don't have to watch this,"  
John stood right in front of the TV on his knees and watched the DVD intently the movie was of his old work colleague Mark Henry beating the shit out of Chris. Chris was bleeding profoundly and he easily had broken ribs and a nose and John was getting angrier by the second. "John," Cody rested his hand on John's shoulder "John, I think you should stop watching," John shrugged Cody off and stood up he gritted his teeth. He placed his head in his hands and tried to think. Randy was missing. Chris had been kidnapped what was going on, and that made him think back to earlier "Pen,"  
"What?" Cody  
"GIVE ME A GODDAMN PEN!" John shouted forcefully at Cody and got a random envelope and used it as a a piece of scrap paper

"_Hey Johnny Anthony Cena Esquire,"  
"huh? Randy!" Randy breathed heavily on the line "Randy," John replied with a harsher tone  
"Shut up!" Randy was desperate "Call Him, He's at Risk, I'm asking you to Save him,"_

John began to recall the conversation he'd had with Randy earlier and began to furiously write down what he'd said.

"_Hey Johnny Anthony Cena Esquire,"  
"huh? Randy!" Randy breathed heavily on the line "Randy," John replied with a harsher tone  
"Shut up!" Randy was desperate "Call Him, He's at Risk, I'm asking you to Save him,"_

"Johnny, he never calls me Johnny," he wrote it down as he thought "then he called me esquire? And he missed out one of my middle names," he looked down at the paper Johnny ACE – as in John Laurinaitis, John frowned he couldn't – he was shot in the head. "Call him, he's at risk," was he on about himself? "I'm asking you to save him?" John's brain was racing, even Kelly's sobs wouldn't distract him. He and Randy were Marine's – they broke hundreds of codes and made their own ones up. If he knew Randy, this was a cryptic message. **C**all him, **H**e's at **R**isk, **I**'m asking you to **S**ave him,"  
CHRIS – "John Laurinaitis and Chris," as he said it out loud he dropped the pen and shook slightly  
"Don't be ridiculous! Laurinaitis is dead. He's dead, John, DEAD!" Cody  
"It all fits, " John went back to the DVD " Where the hell is this warehouse," he watched the DVD again to try and see any clue that would help him, then he remembered the woman, and John was a clever man; for a Marine anyway. It was a bit weird that Kelly would come to him first and not notify the Police.  
"How did you know where I live?"  
"I, er, Chris told me, you know I gave him the Rose idea,"  
"Why would he do that?" Kelly bit her lip "well?"  
"Erm," Kelly ran to her bag and grabbed something from her bag before any of the men could do anything she drew a smoke bomb of some sort and ran out of the apartment  
John was crawling to the door "Guys," he was breathing heavily "try and follow me, my voice," but before he could his breathing became very ragged and he collapsed.

* * *

"How are you Chris?" Laurinaitis splashed water over Chris bloodied face he mumbled something "I can't hear you," before Laurinaitis could taunt him some more a woman's voice came in  
"Hey everyone,"  
"Why Kelly sweetheart, you're just in time," Chris' head snapped up  
"Kelly?" he tried to open his eyes to see her  
"Oh, Chris I am soooooooo not sorry," she giggled sweetly at him and walked towards him "But you deserve it, you attempted to hurt my father,"  
Chris mouth formed a perfect 'o', "Yeah, you see we planned this from the start me and my daddy here," John Laurinaitis put an arm around Kelly's shoulders  
"I saw John a few minutes ago, he was ever so angry when he saw you being beaten up," she laughed hard "I don't know Chris, maybe he does still love you,"  
"Fuck. You." His stare on her hardened, his loyal secretary had turned on him.  
She scowled at him and slapped him hard "Hopefully he'll come and rescue you, but he's got to find you first and I wouldn't bet on anything happening to soon,"

* * *

Sorry I couldn't really resisit making Kelly a bad girl; she should really turn heel in a stroyline. It would make a change from her exhibitionist (sorry about spelling) crap she used to do! Til next time.. Lamps Loves Ya :)x


End file.
